MY BEAUTIFUL GUARDIAN
by killmyself
Summary: Kemanapun Kurosaki Ichigo kabur, pasti akan ada sang penjaga cantik, Kuchiki Rukia yang akan menangkapnya! RnR pliss Minna!
1. The Guardian

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

.

.

.

_"Kita pasti menikah kok!"_

_ "Umurku masih enam tahun, bagaimana kita menikah?"_

_ "Orangtuamu dan orangtuaku sudah menjodohkan kita, jadi kita pasti bisa menikah!"_

_ "Tapi aku tidak mau menikah dengan laki-laki cengeng sepertimu."_

_ "Tenang saja, aku akan jadi kuat agar bisa melindungimu."_

_ "Kau janji?"_

_ "Aku janji!"_

KRRIIINGG!

Tolong… satu menit lagi saja…

KRIIINGGG!

Kenapa tidak mau mengerti? Satu menit saja!

KRRIIINGGG!

Arghh!

"Rukia? Kau belum bangun?"

KRRINGGG!

"ARGH! BAIKLAH AKU BANGUN! Dasar jam sial!"

Tangan mungil itu bergerak dengan kesal sambil menyambar jam weker yang ada di meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya. Rasanya ingin sekali menghancurkan jam weker sialan yang membangunkan tidurnya tadi. Tapi setiap kali tangan mungilnya menghancurkan jam itu, selalu saja ada gantinya setiap pagi.

"Rukiaaa?!"

Ini dia…

"Baiklah! Aku datang Kakek!"

Hufft… mimpi itu lagi.

Sayang, kenapa tidak bisa mengingat mimpi itu dengan baik. Juga… wajah anak laki-laki yang selalu mengucapkan janji untuk terus melindunginya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau tidak membangunkan adikmu hm?"

"Sudah kuketuk kamarnya tiga kali tadi. Jam wekernya pun sudah berbunyi dari tadi."

"Kapan kebiasaan anak itu bisa hilang?"

"Pagi Kakek, pagi Kakak…"

Seorang gadis berperawakan mungil turun dari lantai atas. Sambil menguap lebar, gadis cantik ini duduk di meja makan setelah melihat berbagai sarapan pagi terhidang sempurna di atas meja.

"Cuci muka dulu sana! Lihat, wajahmu buruk sekali Rukia," tegur sang kakek.

"Mukanya memang jelek, Kakek."

"Grrhh! Apa-apaan itu? Wajahku cantik kok! Sembarangan!" gerutunya kesal sambil mengoles roti tawarnya dengan selai stroberi.

Tinggal berdua dengan kakak dan kakeknya selama 10 tahun lalu sudah jadi hal biasa untuk Rukia. Kakaknya bekerja sebagai pegawai di perusahaan swasta biasa. Sedangkan kakeknya selalu pergi ke peternakan yang ada di belakang rumahnya. Karena rumahnya ada di pinggir kota terang saja masih ada lapangan luas dimana hewan-hewan ternak bisa hidup bebas memakan rumput di lapangan hijau itu. Kakeknya biasa ikut mengolah peternakan milik temannya itu. Sekalian juga memelihara kebun anggur yang cukup luas di halaman belakang rumahnya juga. Rumah ini pun adalah rumah kakeknya yang cukup sederhana. Dengan tiga kamar tidur, kamar kakeknya dan kamar kakaknya di lantai bawah sedangkan kamar Rukia di lantai atas. Kamar Rukia lebih mirip loteng sebenarnya. Tapi disulap sedemikian rapi supaya bisa jadi kamar yang nyaman. Atap kamarnya juga mengikuti atap segitiga rumahnya. Ada jendela kecil di kamar Rukia yang menghadap kebun anggur itu langsung. Dan di lantai bawah tanah rumahnya ada sebuah mesin yang bisa membuat wine sederhana. Kakeknya memang penggila wine.

Mungkin, karena sebelum ini mereka bertiga sempat tinggal di Amerika. Baru selama tiga tahun ini Rukia dan keluarga kecilnya menetap di Jepang. Itu pun bukan di ibukota. Karena kakeknya tidak suka suasana ramai di kota. Makanya mereka tinggal di pinggir kota yang sebenarnya bisa naik bus satu kali untuk bisa mencapai Tokyo.

"Aku berangkat dulu," sela sang kakak ketika selesai menghabiskan sarapan paginya.

"Bawakan aku Shiratama, Kakak! Kemarin kau lupa bawa!" gerutu Rukia.

"Baiklah. Aku bawakan khusus untukmu, Jelek!" sang kakak langsung tersenyum dan mencubiti pipi Rukia dengan kencang.

"Argh! Sakit Kakak!" pekik Rukia sambil melepaskan cubitan sang kakak yang terlampau kuat itu. Setiap pagi selalu begini.

"Mandi sana Jelek!" kali ini sang kakak malah mengacak rambut kacau Rukia. Sudah kacau karena bangun tidur, malah dikacaukan lagi oleh kakaknya.

"Argh! Kakek! Lihat Kakak!" rengek Rukia.

"Ulquiorra, nanti kau terlambat."

"Baiklah. Aku berangkat."

Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan kesal ketika kakaknya mulai beranjak menuju pintu rumah.

Ulquiorra Schiffer. Selama ini, dia adalah kakak yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi Rukia kapan saja. Sikapnya memang menyebalkan seperti biasa, tapi Rukia tahu, Ulquiorra sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun. Selalu seperti itu. Bahkan ketika Rukia merasa sangat terpuruk sekalipun, selalu ada Ulquiorra. Mungkin, Rukia sekarang tak bisa hidup tanpa sang kakak yang selalu ada untuknya itu.

Tapi, Rukia masih tidak mengerti. Umur Ulquiorra sudah cukup untuk menikah. Kenapa kakaknya itu belum menikah juga? Alasan konyol sang kakak adalah, dia ingin menunggu Rukia menikah dulu. Bukankah itu terlalu lucu?

"Kakek kemana hari ini?" tanya Rukia ketika kakeknya bersiap dengan sepatu boots-nya.

"Ke kebun dulu, baru ke peternakan. Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak! Aku ada janji hari ini."

"Jangan pulang malam-malam."

"Aku tahu. Hati-hati Kakek!"

Kakek Barragan. Kakek koboi yang sangat kasual. Dia sangat menyayangi Rukia sejak Rukia masih sangat kecil. Terutama saat Rukia tahu kalau dia tidak punya orangtua lagi. Tapi memiliki kakek dan kakak yang sangat menyayanginya, Rukia tak pernah sedikitpun kekurangan kasih sayang. Bahkan, dia mendapatkan kelimpahan yang luar biasa dari kedua orang itu.

Selama ini, Rukia tak pernah sekalipun tahu apa yang terjadi dengan orangtuanya. Kenapa dia tidak punya orangtua dan kenapa dia hanya memiliki kakek dan kakaknya saja. Semua itu… tidak pernah Rukia tanyakan lagi sejak dia sadar bahwa dia memang tidak memiliki orang tua.

Sekarang, apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan sekarang?

Hmm… coba pikir…

Rukia menepuk dahinya begitu kuat ketika melirik jam di ruang makan ini.

Astaga! Dia bisa terlambat!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"BISSS! BIIISSNYAAAAA!" pekik Rukia kencang ketika dia sudah tiba di halte bis yang biasa mengantar menuju kota Tokyo. Dengan jaket ungu bertudungnya, kaos oblong, jeans belel-nya, sneaker putih dan tas ransel polos dengan hiasan kelinci di sudut tasnya, Rukia langsung berangkat menuju Tokyo. Yah, sebagai pengangguran sebenarnya tidak banyak yang biasa Rukia lakukan. Dia juga tidak ingin bekerja yang berat-berat. Walau sesekali pernah membantu kakeknya di kebun dan peternakan, tapi Rukia lebih suka berkeliling Tokyo. Karena banyak yang bisa dilihat dan dilakukan di sana.

Setelah duduk di bangku bis itu, Rukia mengeluarkan iPod hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun lalu dari Ulquiorra. iPod berwarna ungu itu banyak berisi lagu-lagu yang dimasukkan kakaknya. Rukia pribadi, tidak terlalu rewel suka lagu. Asal enak didengar, ya dengar saja. Kini headset putih itu sudah menghiasi telinganya. Perjalanan ke Tokyo biasanya ditempuh setengah jam. Semoga saja tidak macet parah!

Perjalanan selama setengah jam akhirnya selesai juga.

Sambil mendengarkan lagu di iPod-nya, Rukia membuka-buka isi iPod-nya tersebut. Di dalamnya ada banyak fotonya bersama kakek Barragan dan Ulquiorra sewaktu mereka di Amerika dulu. Kebanyakan sih isinya foto Rukia berdua dengan kakeknya. Karena Ulquiorra tidak terlalu suka difoto. Hanya ada satu foto Rukia bersama kakaknya itu. Dan foto itu setengah mati diminta oleh Rukia. Untung hasilnya bagus. Di sana, Rukia menggamit lengan kakaknya dan bersandar di bahu Ulquiorra. Si kakak hanya tersenyum tipis. Sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan senyum yang ikhlas. Kadang Rukia sebal melihat kakaknya yang tidak pernah ramah dengan dunia luar. Hanya ketika Ulquiorra berada di dalam rumah bersama kakek dan Rukia saja Ulquiorra bersedia menampakkan senyum paling tampan miliknya itu.

iPod ini… adalah satu-satunya harta Rukia yang tak ternilai. Banyak kenangan yang tidak pernah bisa dibayar dengan apapun.

Rukia terus berjalan menunduk sambil memperhatikan satu persatu album foto yang tersimpan di dalam iPod kesayangannya ini.

BRUUK!

"Aww!" pekik Rukia ketika dia merasa dirinya tertubruk oleh sesuatu yang tinggi melebihi tinggi badannya itu. kepalanya terasa terantuk begitu keras. Hal pertama yang diperhatikan oleh Rukia adalah iPod-nya. Bisa gawat kalau ini rusak.

"Hei, barangmu tidak apa-apa kok. Kenapa kau selalu berjalan begitu sih?"

Rukia mendongak ke atas dan menemukan sesosok pria berambut merah yang berdiri di depannya. Berdiri menjulang tepatnya. Rukia sebal sekali dengan tinggi badannya yang imut ini. Kalau bertemu dengan orang yang lebih darinya, pasti Rukia kesulitan untuk menatap wajahnya langsung.

"Kau hampir merusakkan iPod-ku tahu," gerutu Rukia sambil mengusap-usap benda kecil berwarna ungu dan putih itu.

"Tidak akan rusak. Kau bahkan selalu membawanya dengan hati-hati begitu!"

Rukia memanyunkan bibir mungilnya―kebiasaan kalau dia sedang kesal―dan memasukkan iPod-nya lagi ke dalam saku jeans-nya. Earphone putih itu masih tergantung di telinganya meski tidak lagi terdengar suara apapun.

"Aiih, lihat mulutmu itu! Berhentilah membuat bibirmu seperti bibir ikan maskoki tahu!" ledeknya sambil mencubit hidung Rukia.

"Hei! Berhenti mencubiti wajahku! Kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Kakakku!" pekik Rukia kesal sambil menepis tangan pria tinggi itu.

Ashido Kano, si pria berambut merah ini hanya terkekeh geli. Menggoda gadis berusia 16 tahun ini memang sangat menarik untuknya. Sekembalinya Rukia kemari dari Amerika, Ashido-lah yang menemani gadis ini kemana-mana. Maklum saja, Ashido mengenal baik keluarga Rukia yang sekarang. Terutama dengan Barragan. Masa lalunya dengan kakek bercodet itu sangat banyak. Termasuk asal usul Rukia.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan melewati trotoar jalanan Tokyo.

Mengenal sosok Rukia hanya perlu waktu satu hari saja. Jika kau bisa mengambil hatinya, gadis cantik ini bukan hal tersulit dalam hidupmu. Dia bisa dengan mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Apalagi Rukia adalah gadis yang pintar. Hal lain yang perlu sebaiknya tidak perlu diketahui kalau tidak ingin kau ketakutan kalau kau tahu seperti apa gadis kecil ini.

"Hei, aku sudah bilang kita akan kumpul di tempat biasa kan?" sela Rukia.

"Aku tahu. Apa kau tidak bosan setiap hari begini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada pekerjaan, menganggur. Aku tahu kakak dan kakekmu tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi, apa kau tidak mau coba masuk sekolah?"

"Apa? Kau mengejekku? Sudahlah. Kenapa sih harus membahas itu lagi. Aku nyaman dengan hidupku yang sekarang!" seru Rukia sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

Ashido tersenyum lembut melihat wajah ceria gadis ini.

"Oh ya Rukia, kau tunggu di sini sebentar. Aku harus pergi ke seberang sana," tunjuk Ashido pada toko di seberang jalan itu.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Tunggu saja di sini! Ok?!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Rukia lagi, Ashido langsung berlari menuju ke seberang jalan. Dari jauh, Rukia memperhatikan toko yang dimaksud oleh si rambut merah ini. Itu… toko musik ya? Mau apa dia di sana?

Selagi menunggu, Rukia kembali mengeluarkan iPod-nya. Mulai mencari lagu-lagu yang menarik untuknya. Mmm… sebaiknya mendengarkan lagu apa ya?

Ahh ini―

BRAAAK!

Rukia jatuh tersungkur. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Bahkan Rukia merasa punggung tangannya lecet karena tergeret aspal. Pelaku yang menabraknya itu juga terjatuh bersamanya. Tapi si brengsek itu langsung berdiri dan berusaha kabur lagi.

Rukia mencoba bangkit dan begitu mendengar suara aneh, Rukia terkejut.

Karena di depan matanya, iPod kesayangannya itu terinjak dengan ganas hingga layarnya pecah.

"A… a… k-k-kau… HEEIIIIIII!" pekik Rukia ketika sadar iPod-nya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Sedangkan si pelaku itu hanya menoleh sekilas dan bersikap tidak ada yang terjadi.

Tanpa peduli apapun lagi, Rukia langsung bergegas mengejar si sialan tidak berguna itu. sayang sekali, orang gila ini salah kalau mau adu cepat dengan Rukia. Kaki kecilnya memang berguna sekali untuk bergerak lincah di saat seperti ini. Rukia semakin sebal ketika orang itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada Rukia.

Rukia terus berteriak untuk menghentikan orang aneh itu. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak terlalu peduli. Dia juga membawa tas ransel yang cukup besar. Tapi dia jelas memakai seragam untuk siswa SMA. Dia… masih sekolah?

Akhirnya karena kesal tidak dapat juga, Rukia melempar buah apel yang sembarangan dia ambil dari mobil bak yang terbuka lebar itu.

Jackpot!

Kepalanya kena dan membuatnya berhenti berlari. Tapi itu Cuma sebentar, karena dia langsung kabur. Sayang, Rukia segera menerjang punggung manusia sial itu hingga tersungkur.

"Argh!"

Suaranya… laki-laki.

Rukia langsung mencengkeram kerah kemejanya. Dilihat dari seragam dan modelnya, pasti dia anak orang kaya. Tapi apa-apaan dengan ransel besarnya ini?

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi hah! Kau merusak benda berhargaku! Sikap macam apa ini setelah merusak barang orang langsung kabur hah?!" pekik Rukia ganas. Dia gatal sekali ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah sialan ini. Mana rambutnya mencolok lagi!

"Argh! Jangan berteriak di depanku sialan! Berapa yang kau mau sih!"

Sambil menyentakkan tangan Rukia yang mencengkeram kerah kemejanya, laki-laki tidak tahu diri ini memejamkan matanya sejenak dan meraba punggungnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dari saku jas yang kelihatan mahal itu, dia mengeluarkan tumpukan uang yang Rukia tidak jelas bernominal berapa dan langsung melemparkannya tepat di wajah Rukia.

"Ini! Aku sudah mengganti barangmu yang tidak sengaja kuhancurkan itu! Jangan kejar aku lagi!" katanya sinis sambil memperbaiki pakaian tanpa melihat Rukia lagi.

Rukia terdiam sekian lama.

Ini pertama kalinya ada orang kurang ajar yang berani melempar uang seperti itu padanya. Kalau kakak dan kakeknya tahu, orang tidak tahu diri ini benar-benar akan berakhir di tiang gantungan!

Sambil menahan amarahnya, Rukia mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin.

"Hei sialan!" geram Rukia.

Laki-laki berambut aneh itu berhenti menunggu kata-kata Rukia.

"Apa? Berani sekali bocah sepertimu memanggilku sialan!" geramnya balik.

"Kau… memang kau anggap dirimu apa? Dewa? Malaikat? Kau anggap dirimu siapa hah berani melempar uang itu di wajahku!" pekik Rukia.

"Tadi kau minta ganti rugi kan karena aku tidak sengaja merusak barangmu?! Kenapa kau masih juga berisik sih!"

"Aku tidak minta kau menggantinya dengan begitu! Kau pikir barang itu bisa diganti hah?! Dasar manusia tidak punya hati!"

"Apa? Hei! Kau itu hanya orang miskin yang sombong ya?! Sudah bersyukur aku mau mengganti barang jelekmu itu! Sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

Laki-laki berseragam itu bergegas akan pergi, tapi sayang, karena sudah terlanjur geram, Rukia segera melayangkan satu tinju ke wajah yang sayangnya tampan itu. Setidaknya, tinju Rukia berhasil membuatnya tersungkur dan memecahkan bibirnya itu!

"Akh! Hei! Kau bocah miskin jelek―"

Entah kenapa laki-laki berambut menyala itu terdiam ketika Rukia tepat berdiri di depannya. Matanya yang berwarna cokelat madu itu berhenti begitu lama di depan wajah Rukia. Tapi sayang Rukia tidak peduli itu.

"Sekarang, bersiap saja untuk menerima pelajaran dari―"

"Tolong tersenyum!" pintanya tiba-tiba.

Rukia yang bersiap akan melayangkan tinju lagi jadi terdiam begitu laki-laki itu menampakkan wajah penasaran dan memohon. Padahal sudut bibirnya sudah berdarah. Dia seperti berharap pada Rukia seakan dia tengah memohon sesuatu.

"Hah?"

"Kau… kau tidak mengenalku? Ayolah! Tersenyum dulu! Kau pasti ingat aku kan?"

"Kau ini apa-apaan hah? Mau melarikan diri ya?! Mengubah topik lagi!"

"ITU DIA TUAN MUDA!"

Rukia bertambah kaget ketika beberapa mobil merapat ke pinggir jalan di sisi mereka. Masing-masing pintu mobil itu terbuka dan keluar beberapa pria tinggi besar dengan seragam jas serba hitam itu.

Laki-laki yang berhasil membuat masalah dengan Rukia ini terus berwajah memohon dan mencengkeram pundak Rukia hingga Rukia sendiri tidak mengerti. Bingung.

"Ayolah! Kumohon tersenyum dulu! Aku ingin memastikannya!"

"Kau… kau ini sudah gila ya?!"

"Tuan Muda, tolong kembali ke rumah. Bawa Tuan Muda segera!" perintah seorang pria pada pria lainnya yang memakai pakaian hampir sama itu.

Laki-laki berseragam yang dipanggil Tuan Muda itu segera dibawa paksa oleh orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu. dia tampak melawan dan enggan untuk ikut. Tapi akhirnya dengan beberapa paksaan, laki-laki berambut aneh itu masuk dan langsung dikawal oleh pria seram itu.

Rukia sendiri masih bingung harus apa. Tapi jelas dia masih dendam dengan orang itu. ingin sekali memberinya pelajaran. Tapi apa? Apa… Rukia bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang itu supaya Rukia bebas memberikannya berpuluh-puluh pukulan?

Dan lagi… apa-apaan dia meminta Rukia tersenyum?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hmm, maaf Ashido, aku langsung pergi. Tiba-tiba aku tidak enak badan. Besok aku akan menemuimu lagi kok. Ya…"

Rukia mematikan ponselnya.

Kini dia sudah ada di dalam bis lagi. Setelah insiden aneh itu, Rukia memilih pulang saja. Rukia masih menatap miris pada benda kesayangannya yang kini sudah hancur ini. Rukia hanya berharap bisa diperbaiki saja. Dan… menyelamatkan isinya yang begitu penting.

Padahal… Rukia ingin menangis. Tapi kenapa… dia tidak bisa menangis…

Ahh… Rukia bahkan lupa… kapan terakhir kali dia menangis.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Beberapa bodyguard itu melepaskan genggamannya di lengan sang pemuda berseragam mahal itu ketika tiba di dalam ruang tamu super megah ini. Beberapa pelayan juga langsung berdatangan untuk mengambil bawaan si pemuda yang selalu dipanggil Tuan Muda ini.

Gagal lagi.

"Kau mencoba kabur lagi, Ichigo?"

Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda berseragam mahal yang dipanggil Tuan Muda ini.

Ichigo hanya diam. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali dia mencoba kabur dari rumah. Ichigo tidak suka sekolahnya. Dia juga tidak suka rumah ini. Dia tidak suka hidupnya. Dia tidak suka semua yang membuatnya muak ini. Dia ingin kabur. Kemanapun. Tapi sayang, tidak pernah berhasil. Dia selalu saja bisa ditemukan. Rekor melarikan diri yang paling lama dicapainya adalah menghilang selama satu hari. Dan itu segera mungkin ditemukan. Sejak saat itu, kadang Ichigo dikawal puluhan bodyguard untuk menjaganya tidak kabur seenaknya lagi.

Ichigo bermaksud untuk mengabaikan suara wanita di belakangnya ini.

"Ichigo! Kalau Bibimu sedang bicara dengarkan dengan baik!" bentaknya dengan nada halus dan anggun.

Ichigo berhenti sejenak tapi tidak berbalik menatap wanita yang memanggil dirinya sebagai bibinya ini.

"Dialog-mu selalu sama! Aku bosan!" jawab Ichigo asal.

"Begitu sikapmu pada orang yang sudah membesarkanmu selama 10 tahun ini?"

Ichigo terlihat geram dan ingin menghancurkan sesuatu. Tapi dalam keadaan begini, melawan wanita ini sama saja bohong dengan keadaan dirinya yang menyedihkan ini. Sambil berbalik menatap sinis wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu, Ichigo tertawa hambar.

"Membesarkanku? Haha! Aku tidak pernah minta dibesarkan olehmu! Kau pikir… aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu mau membesarkanku hah?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini?"

"Kau… ada di rumah ini… hanya ingin mengambil alih seluruh harta yang ditinggalkan oleh orangtuaku bukan? Kalau bukan itu… mau apa kau repot-repot mengurus anak nakal seperti kami?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, jaga ucapanmu itu. ini adalah amanat dari mendiang ayahmu supaya aku―"

"Ya, memang ini adalah amanat Ayah. Tapi… kalau Ayah mati dengan meninggalkan hutang dan kami terancam jadi gelandangan, apa kau masih mau merawat dan membesarkan kami, Nyonya Yoshino?"

"Kau dan adikmu… sama sekali tidak tahu berterima kasih!"

"Terima kasih? Kami tidak minta uang darimu. Semua yang kami gunakan adalah milik orang tua kami. Kau… hanya orang luar! Kalau nanti sudah tiba waktunya, tunggu saja. Aku pasti akan menendangmu keluar dari sini!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo segera menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

Yah. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu, Ichigo diasuh oleh adik dari ibunya. Sebenarnya, Ichigo sudah lama tidak menyukai sosok wanita itu. dia memang terlihat seperti bibi yang baik. Tapi sayang, Ichigo tahu apa yang diinginkan wanita itu.

Harta.

Kekayaan Kurosaki yang melimpah ini adalah milik ayahnya. Dan Ichigo adalah pewaris selanjutnya. Berhubung ayahnya meninggal sebelum Ichigo cukup umur, jadi harta tersenyum masih di bawah kuasa bibinya. Sebelum Ichigo berumur 21 tahun, harta tersebut belum bisa sepenuhnya dimiliki Ichigo. Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan dan kekayaan keluarga Ichigo, masih dipegang oleh bibinya, Yoshino.

Tapi… jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ichigo, maka harta tersebut akan beralih ke adiknya. Jika adiknya tidak bisa, maka tidak ada yang akan mendapatkan hak waris tersebut. Bahkan Yoshino tidak bisa. Makanya, Ichigo yakin alasan bibinya berbaik hati pada mereka hanyalah karena harta.

Karena Ichigo tahu benar. Yoshino… sangat membenci kedua orang tuanya.

Ichigo termenung sejenak di kamarnya. Kenapa… dia tadi tiba-tiba berkata begitu idiot pada bocah miskin dan jelek itu?

Apa… halusinasinya belakangan ini bertambah jadi?

Mengingat… seseorang sewaktu kecil yang sudah lama meninggal?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Anak itu! Dia benar-benar masalah! Bagaimana aku bisa setiap hari harus was-was menghadapinya yang ratusan kali mencoba mau kabur!" gerutu Yoshino di ruang kerjanya.

"Nyonya hanya perlu seseorang yang ditakuti oleh Tuan Muda agar bisa menjaganya penuh," sela pelayan pribadi Yoshino itu.

"Anak itu tidak ada yang dia takuti! Bahkan dia tidak takut denganku sama sekali. Siapa yang bisa ditakutinya?"

"Mungkin… Anda harus mencari bodyguard baru agar bisa menangkap Tuan Muda kapan saja."

Yoshino terdiam sejenak memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

Butler-nya ini, Udagawa Ryou, adalah pria yang paling setia pada Yoshino. Bahkan ketika Yoshino masih begitu muda. Hingga kini, Yoshino yang mendampingi ahli waris dari seluruh Kurosaki Enterprice milik keluarga Ichigo. Walaupun semuanya masih bisa ditangani oleh Yoshino, tapi menurut surat warisan yang ditinggalkan oleh kakak iparnya ini, Yoshino tidak berhak untuk melakukan pemindahan atas nama orang lain kecuali Ichigo terhadap semua asset milik Kurosaki Enterprice. Sebelum ada alasan dan bukti kuat untuk melakukan hal itu, seluruh milik Kurosaki Enterprice tidak akan diberikan kepada siapapun.

Mengurus bocah nakal itu memang bukan perkara mudah. Semuanya jadi serba sulit untuk Yoshino sendiri. Kalau seandainya Ichigo adalah anak yang mudah, mungkin saja semuanya akan berjalan mudah dan lancar. Tapi bagaimana kalau anak ini terus berulah dan melakukan sesuatu di luar perkiraan Yoshino?

Semua bisa jadi berantakan!

"Bodyguard baru? Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk," gumam Yoshino.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

_"Aku janji kok."_

Ichigo masih melamun di dalam kamar tidurnya yang luas dan megah ini. Gadis yang menabraknya hari ini benar-benar familiar dengannya. Tapi kenapa Ichigo merasa itu bukan orang itu. Dan lagi, gadis itu juga tidak mengenal siapa Ichigo.

Mungkin memang hanya halusinasi sesaat saja.

Tapi kemudian, Ichigo kembali kesal.

Gadis itu sudah bertindak seenaknya. Berani sekali dia berbuat begitu pada Ichigo. Memangnya bocah berandalan dan miskin itu siapa sih? Seenaknya berteriak dan membentak Ichigo?

Normalnya, kalau dia gadis normal, melihat Ichigo saja dia pasti sudah meleleh seperti lilin. Nah, apa yang dia lakukan?

Dia malah memaki dan membentak Ichigo seenaknya saja. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa?! Geram sekali…

Kalau bertemu lagi… Ichigo pasti tak akan sungkan!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau kemarin kenapa tiba-tiba pergi?" tanya Ashido begitu menjemput Rukia di halte tempat bisnya berhenti biasa.

Rukia hanya tersenyum lebar menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. sayang, Rukia jadi berubah mood setiap kali mengingat iPod-nya itu. Dia ingin memperbaikinya. Tapi kemarin, begitu iseng Rukia bertanya soal perbaikan iPod-nya itu, ternyata sudah rusak total dan harus diganti semua. Tapi, isinya masih belum bisa dipastikan apakah masih bisa diselamatkan atau tidak.

"Kau tidak mau bicara padaku?" tanya Ashido lagi.

Bahkan Ulquiorra juga sempat berkata begitu padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," ujar Rukia.

"Tapi wajahmu tidak―" Ashido berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar dering ponselnya.

Segera saja pria berambut merah itu mengangkat ponselnya. Wajahnya langsung panik dan khawatir. Tentu saja Rukia ikut cemas. Tapi, mungkin karena buru-buru, Ashido segera mungkin membawa Rukia pergi.

Mereka pergi ke rumah sakit.

Ya benar. Rukia baru ingat kalau adiknya Ashido memang sering keluar masuk rumah sakit. Sama seperti Rukia, orangtua Ashido juga sudah lama meninggal. Dia hanya hidup berdua dengan adiknya. Selama ini, Ashido selalu bekerja serabutan demi membiayai hidup mereka berdua. Tak jarang juga Rukia sering membantu untuk merawat adik Ashido yang sakit-sakitan itu.

"Kondisi pasien sudah cukup mengkhawatirkan. Sebaiknya… perawatan intensif harus segera dilakukan sebelum terlambat."

Rukia terdiam sejenak mendengar kata-kata itu.

Perawatan intensif yang dimaksudkan oleh dokter itu pastilah perlu biaya yang sangat mahal. Ashido terus mencoba tersenyum ketika Rukia menatapnya penuh cemas. Rukia mengerti pria ini bermaksud membuatnya untuk jangan khawatir.

Tapi meski begitu, pastilah ini mengkhawatirkan.

Setelah menjenguk Senna, adiknya Ashido yang berusia 13 tahun itu, Rukia mohon pamit. Sebaiknya membiarkan Ashido saja berdua dengan adiknya dulu untuk membicarakan masalah mereka.

Rukia jadi ingin membantu.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Rukia?

Selain… hah?

Tanpa sengaja lewat di papan pengumuman yang ada di halte dekat rumah sakit itu, Rukia melirik sebuah kertas yang tampak berisi lowongan kerja.

Dan sepertinya itu menarik. Menjadi seorang bodyguard.

Apalagi bodyguard untuk orang kaya nomor satu di Jepang ini. Pasti gajinya besar! Akhirnya Rukia bisa membantu Ashido dan adiknya!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna… mmmm ada yang bosan gak sih sama fic saya? Kayaknya banyak yaa? Ehehehe

Yaa ini udah lama pengen sih realisasinya, tapi gak pernah sempet. Kalo chap ini alurnya agak cepat dan sekenanya aja, maaf ya, saya Cuma mau nyepetin aja soalnya kalo lama, prolognya bisa kepanjangan. Karena saya maunya fic ini berjalan lambat jadi otomatis chapnya pasti lebih banyak dari fic saya biasanya.

Bisa dibilang ini kebalikannya dari Only One Princess saya ehehehe tapi masih rada bingung taruh di rate mana. Sementara ini saya taruh di rate T ehehehe tapi kalo bisa aja sih berubah sitkon. Tergantung mood saya eheheh

Idenya sekali lagi yaa emang pasaran ahahah… semoga gak kayak sinetron bener aja hihihi…

Jadi… apa masih ada yang berminat sama fic ini?

Boleh minta reviewnya?

Soalnya, kayak biasa, kalo ada yang gak suka bakal saya langsung apus sih eheheh

Jaa Nee.


	2. The Master

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

.

.

.

"Tidak Rukia."

Rukia terdiam mendengar kata-kata itu.

Niatnya tadi setelah makan malam dia ingin menyampaikan aspirasinya. Tapi kemudian, baru saja Rukia bilang dia ingin bekerja, Ulquiorra langsung membantahnya dan menatap dingin padanya. Rukia tak pernah melihat Ulquiorra melarangnya. Ulquiorra selalu memihaknya dan baik padanya. Tapi kenapa kali ini, padahal Rukia belum menyebutkan dia ingin bekerja sebagai apa.

"Tapi Kakak―"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhanmu? Kau lakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan, tapi tidak perlu bekerja."

"Aku hanya ingin… ayolah Kak, ini bukan sesuatu yang mesti kita ributkan. Lagipula aku―"

"Kau masih 16 tahun! Pekerjaan apa yang mungkin menurutmu cocok selain jadi pelayan?"

"Ulquiorra, hentikan."

Kakek Barragan menghentikan saling balas kata dua kakak beradik ini. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Seusai makan malam, keluarga kecil ini duduk di ruang keluarga sambil makan buah apel seperti kebiasaan mereka. Tiba-tiba suasana yang tadinya cerah ceria jadi mendadak begini tegang dan terasa… aneh. Rukia bahkan baru pertama kali berdebat dengan Ulquiorra seperti ini. Meski belum bisa dikatakan berdebat sih. Tapi tetap saja ini aneh.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada Rukia, apa yang dia inginkan pasti niatnya baik. Kenapa kau tidak mau?" sela Barragan.

"Kakek tahu sendiri keadaan kita bagaimana."

"Keadaan kita seperti biasa. Tidak ada gunanya melarang Rukia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak perlu kita khawatirkan. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Bersikaplah dengan wajar."

Setelah Barragan mengatakan hal demikian, Ulquiorra langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menjauh dari ruang keluarga itu. Rukia memandang serba salah sekarang pada Ulquiorra. Apakah hal aneh jika Rukia ingin bekerja meski usianya baru 16 tahun? Apa ada yang salah? Yah, mungkin ada yang salah di sini. Mungkin Ulquiorra hanya takut kalau Rukia memilih pekerjaan yang salah. Tapi…

"Kakek… apa aku salah bicara?" kata Rukia seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi ini pertama kalinya bagi Rukia mendapati kakaknya begitu. Benar-benar aneh dan di luar dugaan. Apakah ada yang salah dengan dirinya? Tentu tidak. Apa dia salah bicara? Kenapa kakaknya mesti marah hanya karena Rukia ingin pergi bekerja? Tidakkah itu terlihat aneh?

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Mungkin Ulquiorra hanya khawatir padamu," kata sang kakek lembut.

Rukia mengangguk pelan saat Barragan mengelus kepalanya. Kakeknya juga mulai beranjak dari sofa itu. Kini tinggal Rukia sendiri yang ada di ruang keluarga ini. Suasana yang biasanya cerah ceria, kini jadi berantakan karena dirinya seorang. Dia tak menyangka respon yang diberikan oleh Ulquiorra begitu.

Setelah membereskan ruang keluarga dan segala bekas barang kotor sehabis mereka pakai tadi, Rukia membasuh tangannya di wastafel kamar mandi. Mencuci mukanya dan menggosok giginya. Begitu membasuh wajahnya, Rukia mendapati wajah Ulquiorra yang tampak berbeda di dalam benaknya. Haruskah… begitu?

Kini Rukia berdiri di depan pintu kamar sang kakak.

Huff. Baiklah Rukia ini saatnya.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Tiga kali Rukia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Ulquiorra. Tidak ada jawaban. Apa sudah tidur? Ini masih jam sembilan malam. Masa sih kakaknya yang punya riwayat insomnia itu sudah tidur?

"Kak? Ini aku… boleh aku masuk?" kata Rukia pelan.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga maju beberapa senti. Sekarang melihat Ulquiorra yang mengambek tidak jelas ini ternyata lebih menakutkan daripada Rukia yang mengambek. Dia bahkan mendiamkan seisi rumah setelah bicara tadi.

Masuk, tidak. Masuk, tidak. Masuk… tidak?

Klek.

Ternyata pintu itu dibuka sedikit. Rukia menduga kalau Ulquiorra yang membukanya. Tapi kenapa hanya membuka?

Karena itu, Rukia menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit ke dalam kamar Ulquiorra dari celah pintu itu?

"Aku boleh masuk?" tanya Rukia lagi.

Ulquiorra hanya menoleh kemudian tersenyum tipis. Pria berkulit pucat ini sudah berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya. Memandangi halaman belakang yang terbentang luas. Kalau malam memang tidak terlihat, tapi kalau siang, jendela Ulquiorra menghadap langsung perkebunan anggur sang kakek.

"Kau sudah cuci muka dan gosok gigi?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Huh, memang aku anak kecil mesti diingatkan begitu?" cemberut Rukia.

"Kau memang anak kecil mau apa?"

Rukia tersenyum manis. Sepertinya Ulquiorra tidak marah padanya lagi. Kini Rukia ikut berdiri di sebelah kakaknya. Ternyata ada bulan sabit di atas sana. Pantas saja hari ini cuaca lumayan cerah.

"Wah… bulan sabit. Cantik sekali, secantik aku kan?" kata Rukia.

"Bulan itu punya kawah kecil seperti lubang jerawat. Kau mau secantik bulan hm?"

"Tch! Memujiku sedikit kenapa sih? Sebal!" kali ini gadis kecil ini terlihat kesal padanya.

Ulquiorra hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali melihat bulan malam ini. Cahayanya begitu terang di luar sana. Bahkan tidak terlihat malam yang begitu gelap dan mengerikan.

"Kak…" panggil Rukia pelan.

Ulquiorra hanya menggumam menjawab panggilan adiknya itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak menyangka kau akan semarah itu. Maafkan aku…" lirih Rukia.

Ulquiorra mengacak rambut hitam legam milik adik mungilnya itu.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga minta maaf. Karena membentakmu tadi," kata Ulquiorra.

"Hum, memang harusnya seperti itu. Jadi, aku akan diberi apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hadiah permohonan maaf!" seru Rukia.

Ulquiorra terkekeh geli melihat adik kesayangan ini menjulurkan tangan mungilnya itu seakan ingin meminta sesuatu dari Ulquiorra.

"Sudah tidur sana, Jelek!"

"Ugh Kakak!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Hari ini Rukia kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Kakaknya sudah tidak mempermasalahkan hal semalam lagi. Kakeknya juga tidak begitu banyak bicara mengenai masalah semalam. Memang keluarga kecil ini selalu melupakan semua hal yang sudah berlalu dan kembali ke rutinitas biasa. Seperti… membangunkan Rukia yang sudah kebal dengan alarm jam weker-nya?

Setelah ikut sarapan bersama tadi, Ulquiorra langsung berangkat bekerja dan kakeknya kembali ke peternakan. Katanya ada domba yang baru melahirkan anaknya tadi subuh. Pasti anak domba itu lucu sekali. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin menengok anak domba itu sebentar, tapi dia baru ingat mengenai adiknya Ashido. Rukia kemarin belum sempat bertemu. Bagaimana kabarnya?

Setelah membereskan rumahnya, Rukia kembali keluar dari rumahnya. Dia sudah ijin akan menengok Senna di rumah sakit. Pasti tidak enak sendirian di sana. Ashido juga harus mencari pekerjaan untuk mencari uang tambahan berobat Senna nanti.

Saat kembali ke rutinitas biasa, Rukia duduk di kursi bus sendirian untuk menuju halte Tokyo. Tapi begitu membongkar ransel kecilnya, Rukia begitu kecewa.

Dia lupa kalau iPod-nya rusak kemarin.

Jadi tidak bisa mendengarkan lagu apapun!

Sialan sekali bocah sial itu! Dia main kabur saja saat Rukia hendak minta ganti. Eh, tapi bukan begitu sih, dia mau menggantinya, tapi caranya yang tidak sopan itu membuat Rukia mendidih dan ingin menghajar wajah jeleknya itu! Sialan!

"Apa? Rusaknya parah dan perlu berbulan untuk memperbaikinya? Kau pasti bercanda!" seru Rukia.

"Nona, ini terinjak, bukan terjatuh atau terguling. Jelas saja banyak bagian vital yang rusak. Daripada diperbaiki, lebih baik dibuang dan Nona beli baru lagi," jelas pemilik toko elektronik itu.

Rukia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kalau sampai rusak parah pasti biasanya besar. Memang sih harga benda kesayangannya itu tidak seberapa, tapi tentu saja kenangan di dalamnya tidak ternilai harganya. Rukia takut kalau tidak diperbaiki, semua harta berharganya akan terhapus begitu saja dari sana. Tapi darimana uang itu datangnya? Rukia perlu sekali uang untuk memperbaikinya. Apalagi Rukia juga butuh uang untuk membantu Ashido. Rasanya tidak enak melihat teman kesusahan tapi kita tidak melakukan apapun. Rukia tidak bisa begitu.

Dengan langkah gontai akhirnya Rukia kembali mengambil iPod-nya yang masih rusak itu. sekarang harus bagaimana? Apakah… dia nekat saja? Toh jadi pelayan part-time tidak akan ketahuan oleh kakak dan kakeknya. Itu kan lebih mudah. Pendapatannya jelas sedikit, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apapun.

"Senna!" panggil Rukia sambil menyela dari pintu ruangan gadis manis itu.

"Rukia! Akhirnya kau datang!" seru Senna bersemangat.

Rukia tersenyum manis seraya masuk dan membawa buah tangan sekadarnya darinya. Senna kan senang makan apa saja. Jadi Rukia membelikan buah strawberry dan jeruk kesukaannya saja.

"Mana Ashido?" tanya Rukia.

"Kakak sedang mencari pekerjaan. Karena biaya pengobatanku mahal, jadi Kakak harus segera mencari uang. Aku sudah bilang pada Kakak kalau aku pulang saja. Tapi Kakak tidak mau. Padahal kan―"

"Hei. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan uang itu darimana, Ashido akan melakukan sesuatu kok. Dan itu pasti. Makanya kau jangan khawatir. Pikirkan saja kesehatanmu. Hm?" nasihat Rukia.

"Tapi Rukia, aku kasihan dengan Kakak. Seandainya saja aku tidak sakit, maka Kakak tidak perlu bersusah payah seperti itu lagi dan aku―"

"Senna… melakukan hal yang terbaik untuk adiknya adalah tugas seorang Kakak. Jadi wajar kalau Kakakmu sampai rela melakukan apa saja. Aku juga akan begitu kalau aku punya adik sepertimu. Jadi kau jangan khawatir lagi ya… sekarang berusahalah untuk sembuh supaya Ashido bahagia…" hibur Rukia.

Senna tersenyum manis dan memeluk Rukia yang sudah duduk di sisi kasurnya.

Senna memang seperti adik perempuan untuk Rukia. Senna mudah bergaul memang, tapi sejak penyakitnya ini semakin menjadi, dia jadi tertutup dan jadi antisosial. Mungkin dia terbebani dengan penyakitnya yang selalu menyusahkan ini. Makanya Rukia sebisa mungkin selalu datang untuk menghibur Senna. Karena selain Ashido, Senna tak punya siapapun lagi. Sama seperti Rukia yang hanya punya Kakek dan Kakaknya saja.

Setelah memastikan Senna istirahat, Rukia keluar dari rumah sakit. Ini sudah siang hari. Biasanya Ashido datang untuk menjenguk Senna memastikan adik perempuannya itu makan dengan baik. Tapi sejak tadi dia tak muncul bahkan mengabari Rukia. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Ashido kali ini? Benar-benar mencari uang sampai tidak menghubungi Rukia kah?

Karena tidak ada pekerjaan lagi, Rukia bermaksud untuk mencari Ashido di tempat yang kira-kira dia datangi. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah pekerjaan nihil. Mencari pekerjaan dimana Ashido ini?

"Ashido?" gumam Rukia.

Entah matanya atau apa, tapi dia melihat seorang pria yang tersudut di ujung gang sempit. Beberapa orang yang tubuhnya begitu besar tampak mengelilingnya. Apakah benar itu…

"Hei! Kau bilang dua bulan kan? Ini sudah tiga bulan! Mana janjimu!"

"Aku belum punya uangnya! Aku pasti akan―"

"Ashido?" panggil Rukia yang tentu saja membuat semua peserta di gang sempit itu menoleh kepadanya. Rukia sempat melihat wajah Ashido yang nyaris babak belur itu. Apalagi yang dilakukannya?

"Rukia? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Ashido tak percaya.

"Apa? Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Rukia. Bahkan dirinya tak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari pria-pria besar mengerikan itu.

"Cepat pergi! Jangan menggangguku!" bentak Ashido.

"Hah?" ujar Rukia tak percaya.

"Siapa dia? Apa dia kekasihmu?" sindir salah satu pria tinggi besar itu dengan sinis.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini! Cepat pergi Rukia!" bentak Ashido lebih keras.

Rukia masih termangu di sana tak percaya Ashido mengusirnya seperti itu. Rukia tak tahu ada apa ini, tapi sepertinya ini sesuatu yang… cukup gawat.

"Tch! Dia kan kekasihmu, wajar kalau dia khawatir, biar saja dia tahu kalau kau harus membayar hutang yang kau tumpuk itu!"

Mata besar Rukia terbelalak mendengar hal itu. Hutang?

"Kau… berhutang?" tanya Rukia tak percaya lagi.

"Sudah cepat pergi! Kau tidak dengar aku hah!"

"Seharusnya kau yang dengar aku brengsek!" pekik Rukia tajam.

Kontan saja atmosfer di sekitar gang itu mendadak mencekam dan angker. Wajah Rukia tak terlihat bersahabat apalagi sabar. Gadis mungil itu tampak ingin memakan seseorang.

"Hei kalian bertengkar? Lucu sekali. Aku kemari untuk menagih hutang―"

"Berapa?" kata Rukia pelan.

"Hah?"

"Berapa hutangnya?" kata Rukia lagi. Kali ini dengan nada bersabar.

"Tiga juta yen."

Rukia diam sejenak. Ashido tampak tak memberikan perlawanan apapun lagi pada Rukia. Jumlahnya lumayan besar. Ashido bukan tipe pemabuk atau penjudi. Apalagi main perempuan. Uang sebesar itu tak mungkin habis begitu saja kalau keadaan mereka seperti itu.

"Aku akan mencarikan jalan keluar untuk ini besok. Sekarang kalian pergi dulu," ujar Rukia.

"Heh! Memangnya kau siapa? Penjaminnya?"

"Ya, aku penjaminnya. Aku janji akan mengurus ini besok. Kalau kalian tidak percaya aku akan memberikan identitasku kalau aku berbohong."

Entah bagaimana juga sepertinya pria besar itu percaya saja pada kata-kata Rukia. Mereka pergi setelah menahan identitas Rukia. Tadinya juga Ashido tidak setuju dan berusaha menghentikan Rukia, tapi sepertinya melihat para penagih hutang itu percaya saja padanya, Ashido tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Kini mereka tengah berada di taman. Rukia memintanya menunggunya di sana. Seharusnya Ashido sudah tahu kalau sifat Rukia seperti ini. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apapun kalau dasarnya gadis itu kepala batu. Dia itu mana mungkin mendengarkan siapa pun kalau sudah keukeuh pada pendiriannya. Sulit menggoyahkannya seperti tiang baja yang berdiri kokoh walau diterjang badai dan halilintar.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis mungil itu tiba di sana membawa sebuah bungkusan kecil. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Rukia duduk di sebelah Ashido dan membuka bungkusan itu. Rukia terlihat cemberut dan… kesal. Tangan mungilnya menekan wajah Ashido dan mendorongnya agar menghadapnya.

"Aw, sakit Rukia!" pekik Ashido ketika Rukia begitu ganas mengoleskan salep memar pada lukanya.

"Sudah diam! Dasar! Selalu begini. Kalau kau bermasalah selalu tidak bilang padaku. Padahal semua masalahmu pasti ketahuan olehku!" omel Rukia.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan begini. Sampai menyerahkan identitasmu. Bagaimana kalau―awaw! Pelan-pelan oi!"

Rukia hanya diam setelah menempelkan plester pada luka Ashido.

"Uang itu… untuk Senna kan? Apakah… uang itu untuk operasi Senna tiga bulan yang lalu?"

Tiga bulan lalu Senna memang sudah menjalani operasi. Rukia sempat membantunya dengan meminjam uang dari kakeknya. Tapi ternyata, Ashido tidak mengatakan apapun kalau uang operasi itu kurang.

"Aku cuma pinjam satu juta kok! Mereka saja yang menghitungnya salah."

"Jelas saja kalau kau pinjam dengan rentenir! Dasar bodoh!" gerutu Rukia.

"Naa Rukia, aku minta kau tidak ikut campur kali ini. Jadi―"

"Kau terlambat bodoh! Aku sudah tercampur di dalam masalah ini. Aih sudahlah, aku sudah bilang akan coba menyelesaikannya. Sekarang kau berusaha saja cari uang dulu. Tapi jangan meminjam lagi kalau kepalamu masih mau bertahan di tubuh jelekmu itu!"

Setelah Rukia menceramahinya panjang lebar, Ashido terlihat lebih baik. Yah, sudah lama berteman tentu saja akan jadi seperti ini kan? Mereka sudah memahami satu sama lain. Jelas saja kalau Rukia sudah tahu seluk beluk Ashido.

Rukia baru akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu menepuk kepala Ashido seperti menepuk anak kecil yang menangis karena jatuh dari tangga. Tapi ketika Rukia menasehati Ashido layaknya bocah nakal yang baru saja kalah berkelahi, Ashido menangkap tangan mungil Rukia. Menggenggamnya dengan pelan seraya mendongak ke arah Rukia yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia."

"Sama-sama…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Argh Rukia bodooooooooooooh!

Darimana uang tiga juta yen hah?!

Kau pikir kakak dan kakekmu punya uang sebanyak itu!

Pakai acara sok berani lagi. Tiga juta yen itu… berapa banyak?

Seandainya tiga juta yen cukup dengan mengumpulkan daun dari 20 batang pohon maple, pasti akan Rukia lakukan meski harus menggundulkan semua batang itu seharian.

Tapi ini masalahnya adalah dimana dia bisa menemukan uang kertas dengan jumlah sebanyak itu. Bekerja part-time saja mana mungkin cukup mengumpulkan tiga juta yen dengan cepat! Huh…

Ashido benar. Rukia selalu saja tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya kalau sudah marah begini. Makanya Ashido selalu menyembunyikan masalahnya agar Rukia tidak seperti ini.

Padahal, Rukia saja belum membetulkan iPod―

BRUUK!

Rukia tak sempat menghindar ketika ada seorang laki-laki berseragam yang berlarian ke arahnya dengan begitu cepat. Rukia terbelalak saat anak itu terus berlari sambil menghindari sesuatu dengan terus melihat ke belakang. Dan akhirnya malang tak dapat dihindari, belum selesai Rukia bergerak, tubuh besar bocah sialan yang sepertinya tidak pantas jadi anak berseragam entah darimana itu menimpa tubuh mungil Rukia di jalanan.

"Hei kau! Pergi dariku sekarang!" pekik Rukia.

Begitu mata mereka saling bertemu dengan posisi yang tidak menguntungkan itu, dua mata berbeda besar itu saling terbelalak saat bertemu satu sama lain.

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Mereka berseru bersamaan seolah tercengang akan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Cepat-cepat laki-laki berambut tidak wajar itu berdiri dari tubuh Rukia. Dia sudah seenaknya saja menimpa Rukia dan mau kabur begitu saja?!

"Hei! Bocah raksasa! Mau kemana kau?!" kejar Rukia tak terima. Karena dia, rasanya Rukia bertemu begitu banyak musibah!

Bocah berambut orange itu berdecak sebal sambil terus berlari menghindari Rukia yang berusaha mengejarnya sekuat tenaga. Sekarang musuhnya malah bertambah banyak!

"Berhenti Bocah sial! Berhenti kataku!" pekik Rukia tak terima.

"Ck! Apa-apaan perempuan itu!"

"Kau tidak mau berhenti hah? Ok! Kita lihat seberapa jauh kau bisa berlari!" tantang Rukia sambil terus mengejar bocah besar itu.

Entah kenapa setiap kali bertemu dengannya―tidak juga ini baru kedua kalinya―bocah itu terus melarikan diri seperti dikejar sesuatu. Pertama dia kabur dari rombongan pria seram yang berseragam jas hitam-hitam itu. Tapi kumpulan elit itu justru memanggilnya Tuan Muda. Bukankah terdengar aneh ada tuan muda yang justru kabur dari bawahannya sendiri? Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah penjahat?! Yang benar saja. Imajinasimu terlalu tinggi Rukia!

Rukia memacu kaki kecilnya untuk terus berlari cepat menyeimbangkan lari kaki panjang laki-laki itu. Tapi tentu saja tenaga Rukia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan bocah itu. Rukia jelas lebih lincah untuk urusan seperti ini. Dia lama belajar dari sang kakek berbagai macam olahraga. Terutama lari. Karena menurut Rukia, memang lari adalah keahliannya. Berkat tubuh kecilnya, dia bisa berlari secepat angin dengan bobot seringan dirinya. Tidak perlu banyak muatan bukan?

Mereka memasuki gang kecil, kemudian berlari keluar dari jalan utama hingga masuk ke dalam pasar tradisional. Beberapa orang sempat meneriaki mereka karena tidak sengaja menabrak berbagai macam barang yang diperdagangkan di pasar itu. Dan tak lupa, menabrak rongsokan di sudut gang. Rukia jelas bisa menghindar dengan baik, tapi laki-laki yang dikejarnya ini tidak bisa. Berkat badan besarnya itu dia selalu saja bergerak gegabah dan akhirnya menabrak apa saja yang tidak sengaja tersenggol olehnya.

Akhirnya, Rukia berusaha menghentikan aksi kejar-kejaran yang kekanakan ini. Rukia mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mulai berlari lebih cepat. Kakinya berlari tapi melakukan gerakan melompat bersamaan. Hingga akhirnya, dirinya bisa mencapai bahu laki-laki orange itu, menekannya hingga ambruk ke tanah. Rukia langsung menimpanya dan mengunci lengan kokoh itu. Duh, seragam Tuan Muda ini malah jadi kotor.

"Hei Perempuan Gila! Lepaskan aku! Apa maksudmu hah?!" rontanya tak terima ketika mereka sudah berada di ujung gang sepi. Lagi-lagi di gang. Ada apa dengan gang hari ini?

"Apa? Perempuan Gila? Hei, kau itu berhutang banyak padaku tahu. Kerugian immateril dan materil!" tuduh Rukia.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Cepat lepaskan bodoh! Kau tidak dengar aku hah, Rakyat Jelata!"

Rukia ternganga sejadinya mendengar kata itu. apa katanya? Rakyat jelata?

"Gyaa! Aaa! Sakit! Sakit! Hentikan!" jeritnya ketika Rukia menekan lengannya lebih kuat sampai Rukia yakin bisa saja lengannya patah saat Rukia duduki bersamaan dengan punggung lebarnya ini.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Rakyat Jelata hah?! Memangnya kau siapa? Putra Mahkota?! Kalau kau Putra Mahkota, aku ini Ratu-mu tahu!" balasnya tak terima.

"Hei, hei, kita buat kesepakatan, a-aku akan mendengarkanmu, tapi lepaskan aku dulu! Tanganku mati rasa tahu!"

"Kau janji? Kalau kau bohong aku akan mematahkan tulangmu tahu!"

"Aku janji! Cepat lepaskan!"

"Hei! Itu Tuan Muda! Selamatkan Tuan Muda!"

Rukia kaget ketika kedua lengan mungilnya diangkat begitu tinggi oleh beberapa pria berjas hitam yang tak dikenalnya.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?"

Pria-pria besar berseragam hitam itu langsung membantu laki-laki orange itu berdiri dan membersihkan seragam yang kelihatan mahal itu dengan hati-hati. Kedua lengan Rukia ditahan oleh dua pria yang mengapit tubuh kecilnya. Rasanya Rukia mau mati. Entah kenapa tubuhnya mendadak berkeringat dingin. Apa bocah ini serius Putra Mahkota? Yang benar saja!

"Tuan Muda tidak apa-apa? Apa kami perlu menghukum perempuan ini?" tanya salah satu pria seram itu.

"Apa? Menghukum apa? Seharusnya dia yang kena hukuman! Kenapa jadi aku?!" balas Rukia tak terima.

"Nyonya menyuruh kita untuk membawa Tuan Muda pulang. Bersama dengan perempuan ini," lapor salah seorang pria lainnya.

"Hei, a-aku sungguh tidak melakukan apapun! Tolong maafkan aku, Paman!" mohon Rukia.

Tapi orang-orang itu tidak mau mendengar dan tetap membawa Rukia paksa ke dalam mobil hitam yang terpisah dari bocah yang sejak kedatangan orang-orang berseragam hitam ini hanya diam saja. Dia terlihat berbeda. Seperti seorang tawanan yang ditangkap paksa. Tapi… mendengar orang-orang berjas hitam ini memanggilnya Tuan Muda, jelas saja kalau dia adalah anak orang kaya, atau setidaknya dia memang kaya, atau Putra Mahkota sungguhan? Tapi kenapa… ekspresinya begitu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kyaa! Sakit tahu!" pekik Rukia ketika bokongnya terhempas begitu kuat di sofa empuk itu.

Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat rumah, atau mansion sebesar ini. Begitu mewah dan berkelas. Rukia pernah melihat bangunan sejenis ini dulu di Amerika, tapi itu milik artis ternama, pejabat negara atau orang kaya nomor tiga besar di dunia. Rukia tak menyangka ada rumah sebesar ini di Jepang. Sungguhkah… yang diancamnya tadi Putra Mahkota?

Bagaimana kalau ada yang menuntut Rukia karena menganiaya bocah ingusan itu?

Bagaimana ini…

Apa Rukia kabur saja? Kabur kemana? Salah-salah Rukia bisa tersesat di rumah sebesar dan semewah ini. Dia bahkan sudah lupa pintu mana yang membawanya masuk tadi. Apa dia harus melewati cerobong asap seperti sinterklas? Kalaupun iya, dimana cerobong asap itu?!

"Selamat datang, Nona."

Rukia baru saja bergerak gelisah dan mencari-cari tempat melarikan diri di ruangan sebesar ini. Astaga, kenapa ruangan kosong seperti ini lebih besar dari dua kamar di rumahnya?

"Ehh? A-aku… kenapa? Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Dia duluan yang memulainya, aku hanya membela diri kok!"

Wanita anggun yang dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat itu terlihat begitu menawan. Rukia sampai terperangah menyaksikan seorang wanita yang begitu berkelas. Apakah dia anggota kerajaan sungguhan?

Pakaiannya sungguh modern dan modis. Sepatunya juga sangat cantik dengan detail yang unik dan terlihat mahal. Apalagi hak-nya begitu tinggi. Riasan wajahnya memang mencolok, tapi tidak terlihat menor. Justru mempertegas keanggunan wajahnya.

Wanita ini…

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona. Justru aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu karena berhasil menangkap keponakanku. Aku malah ingin menghadiahkanmu sesuatu," suaranya bahkan terdengar begitu… lembut.

"Heh? T-terima kasih? K-kenapa begitu?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Maaf aku jadi harus bercerita sedikit padamu. Keponakanku itu sering melarikan diri dari rumah. Mungkin dia terlibat pergaulan yang kurang baik di luar sana. Makanya… aku selalu kewalahan mengurusnya. Tapi kau bisa menangkapnya dengan cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari bodyguard-ku sendiri. Karena itu… aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah yang pantas."

Sungguh?

Apa ini sungguhan? Apa bukan… apa Rukia dijebak?

"Anoo… apa ini… sungguhan? Aku… tidak masuk penjara kan karena menganiaya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini adalah ketulusanku. Nah, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Rukia diam sejenak. Ini sebenarnya kesempatan bagus. Dia kan orang kaya. Bisa saja Rukia minta imbalan uang untuk hutang Ashido bodoh itu! Tapi… Rukia tidak enak kalau hanya meminta uang Cuma-Cuma seperti itu… kakak dan kakeknya tidak pernah mengajarkan untuk meminta sesuatu secara Cuma-Cuma sekali pun itu adalah imbalan menolong orang. Jadi…

"Sebenarnya… aku…"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Perempuan sialan!

Kenapa Ichigo bisa ketemu lagi dengan perempuan itu! Dia mengacaukan semuanya lagi. Memangnya dia siapa sih?

Hantu? Atau makhluk halus?

Dia selalu muncul saat Ichigo hampir bisa melarikan diri!

Sepertinya dia adalah malaikat kesialan. Oke, memang sih tidak ada julukan malaikat kesialan, tapi sepertinya dia adalah makhluk paling sial di dunia ini. Dan apa-apaan Yoshino sialan itu menyuruh orang-nya membawa perempuan itu kemari!

Ketika mendengar perintah itu, Ichigo sama sekali tidak berpikir apapun. Kepalanya jadi malas berpikir dan… ahh dia lupa. Perempuan kecil itu hebat sekali bisa mencengkeram lengan Ichigo sekuat itu… bocah darimana dia?

Setelah berganti pakaian dari seragamnya yang sudah hancur itu, Ichigo memilih untuk merebahkan diri saja. Dia perlu istirahat. Mungkin teman-temannya besok bisa mencarikan jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Meski… siapa juga yang mau membantu orang kaya melarikan diri tanpa alasan dan tanpa imbalan?

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintunya. Ichigo terlalu malas untuk meladeninya.

"Tuan Muda, apa saya boleh masuk?"

Suara perempuan lagi. Hari ini Ichigo malas meladeni namanya perempuan! Menyebalkan!

"Aku tidak mau diganggu! Pergi sana!" bentak Ichigo sebal.

Setelah membentak seperti itu, tak terdengar lagi suara menyebalkan itu. kenapa pula suaranya bisa mirip? Dasar!

"Tapi, Nyonya Yoshino bilang, saya harus… memperkenalkan diri pada Anda…"

Haruskah seorang pelayan memperkenalkan diri pada Ichigo?

"Aku tidak butuh! Sana pergi sialan!"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu itu Bocah Ingusan! Memangnya―"

Ichigo langsung bangkit dari kasurnya mendengar suara pelayan itu. Sepertinya ada yang mau cari mati dengannya hari ini hah?! Bagus sekali.

Setelah meregangkan otot jarinya Ichigo siap. Mau itu perempuan atau laki-laki, tunggu saja hadiah tinju sejati dari Ichigo ini.

"Hei kau Rakyat Jelata! Apa maksudmu―"

Begitu Ichigo membuka pintu, dia malah menemukan sesosok makhluk mungil yang menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"K-kau?!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna… akhirnya setelah menyelesaikan dua fic terdahulu… saya bisa kembali konsentrasi dengan fic yang udah lama terbengkalai ini… hikss… yap, mungkin saya akan meng-update fic ini secara rutin karena udah selesai dua. Tapi gak nutup kemungkinan mau nambah ehehehe…

Bales review dulu…

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… eheheh kenal dimana yaa? Ntar deh eheheh ini udah lanjut hihii

Haruki1244 : makasih udah review senpai… wahahahah gak begitu banget kok. Apalagi prooo wah jauh sekali saya… hihiihih gak diapus kok, saya semangat lanjutnya ehehehe

KuroUchisa : makasih udah review senpai… maaf senpai jadi lama updatenya, tapi ini udah update ehehehe

Corvusraven : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah faveritin eheheh, wah tebakan yang bagus… eheeheh

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… makasih udah suka, iyaa ini udah lanjut kok eheheh

Shinshi : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa saya gak bakal apus kok, paling kalo buntu banget, yaa saya disc aja sih ehehe… yaa soalnya saya gak biasa update satu-satu sih… eheheh

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai… eheeh iyaa maunya begitu, tapi ternyata lebih cocok di T ehehehe

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai… eheheh kan udah dua yang tamat, jadi gak banyak nunggu hihihi

Amexki chan : makasih udah review senpai… maaf ya gak cepet, soalnya saya mendahulukan yang mau tamat, nah karena udah tamat, jadi mungkin saya bisa fokus ke fic ini lagi eheheh

Hepta Py : makasih udah review senpai… maunya sih rate M, tapi kayaknya saya mau coba bikin yang T aja sih eheheh iyaa emang kebanyakan, tapi kan udah selesai dua fic, jadi ada waktu buat lanjut fic ini ehehehe

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review Ray… iyaa saya juga keinget fic itu, malah pengen banget bikin sekuelnya, tapi sayang saya takut membosankan, makanya masih ragu. Idenyajuga masih ragu banget hikss…

Beby chan : makasih udah review beby… makasih ehehe beby udah jarang nongol yaa… kemana?

Mey Hanazaki : makasih udah review MEy… iyaa ini udah update ehehehe

Anastasya regiana : makasih udah review senpai… maaf gak bisa kilat ehehe tapi ini udah update makasih yaa…

Lavender kururu-chan : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini lanjut, maaf ya gak kilat ehehehe

Tsurugi De Lelouch : makasih udah review senpai… wah maaf saya baru baca ini, sebenernya mau ikutan, tapi kayaknya saya kurang pede karena karya saya masih sangat hijau…

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina… wah Kina udah jarang datang yaa ke FBI… iyaa ini kebalikannya eheheh

Gui gu : makasih udah review senpai… yaa saya pernah liat ada film korea seperti itu. sama saya juga lupa, tapi kebetulan, idenya ada sebelum film korea itu muncul sih, Cuma baru saya publish baru-baru ini ehehe, wah ide kakak hebat banget sih… hihihii jadi pengen masukin ke cerita aja ehehe

Purple and Blue : makasih udah review senpai… maaf gak kilat yaa tapi ini udah update ehehehe

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut…

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… ehehe iya bersambung. Kan namanya multichapter ehehhee

Makasih yang udah baca dan review… semoga fic ini gak begitu ketinggalan yaa baru chap satu… apakah ada yang udah lupa sama fic ini? Ehehehe…

Jadi masih ada yang mau lanjut? Bolee review?

Jaa nee!


	3. The Duty

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebenarnya aku… tidak pernah berpikir akan seperti ini… tapi…"

"Katakan saja," sahut wanita anggun itu.

Rukia menunduk begitu dalam seraya mencengkeram erat ujung jaketnya. Apakah benar tidak apa-apa seperti ini? Tapi bagaimana pun dia butuh uang. Rukia juga sudah menyerah memikirkan kemungkinan uang itu datangnya dari mana. Daripada berpikir yang susah-susah kenapa tidak memikirkan jalan yang mudah. Lagipula… nyawa Ashido mungkin sedang berada di ujung tanduk karena rentenir sialan itu. Dan lagi, masih ada kebutuhan lain mengenai masalah kesehatan Senna.

"Aku butuh uang. Jumlahnya memang cukup besar―"

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" katanya lagi masih dengan senyum yang begitu lembut dan menawan. Ahh, kapan Rukia bisa jadi wanita seanggun orang ini?

"T-tiga… juta yen…" lirih Rukia ragu.

"Oh, cukup besar―"

"Makanya kupikir Anda tidak mungkin bisa―"

"Tentu bisa. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyuruh pelayanku membawakan uang itu padamu jadi kau bisa―"

"T-tapi Nyonya… aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengambilnya secara cuma-cuma. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan uang sebesar itu hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Jadi… kalau Anda tidak keberatan… sebagai ganti uang itu… bolehkah aku bekerja pada Anda?" tawar Rukia.

Beberapa saat Nyonya cantik itu memperhatikan Rukia begitu detil seakan meneliti suatu barang yang akan dibeli. Diperhatikan detil seperti itu tentu saja membuat Rukia gugup bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin Nyonya ini mengijinkan Rukia bekerja? Lagipula, Rukia hanya orang biasa yang tidak jelas. Apa Nyonya ini bisa mempercayai―

"Kau ingin bekerja… apa kau mau bekerja apa saja?"

"Tentu! Tentu saja! Aku mau bekerja apa saja!" seru Rukia bersemangat.

"Jadi… kau mau bekerja apa saja? Baiklah… kulihat kau gadis yang baik. Aku tidak pernah salah menilai orang. Kalau begitu jadilah bodyguard untuk keponakanku."

Ungu kelabu Rukia membelalak lebar. Tak menyangka pekerjaan itulah yang ditawarkan padanya. Apa Nyonya ini bersungguh-sungguh soal ini? Melihat fisik Rukia saja tidak akan ada yang bisa percaya kalau Rukia bisa jadi bodyguard seseorang… dan ini…

"Tapi… apa Anda… yakin?" tanya Rukia tak percaya.

"Tentu. Kau bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. Aku memang sedang mencari orang yang bisa menangkapnya. Dengan adanya kau, tidak akan sulit lagi. Anak itu pasti tidak mungkin bisa kabur lagi. Bagaimana? Selain uang tiga juta yang kau inginkan, aku akan memberikan gaji bulanan dengan jumlah yang pantas. Tapi kau harus berada 24 jam di sisi keponakanku. Pastikan dia tidak akan pernah kabur lagi."

24 jam?

Itu artinya Rukia harus tinggal di sini? Tapi…

"Lalu… apa yang terjadi kalau aku… gagal menangkapnya?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Bagaimana ya… selain uang tiga juta yang akan kau terima ini, kau harus mengembalikan semua uang yang sudah kau terima sebanyak tiga kali lipat. Kalau kau tidak ingin mengembalikannya, mungkin ada hukuman yang pantas untukmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa berhenti sesukamu, karena aku yang akan memutuskannya. Bagaimana?"

Sekian lama Rukia terdiam memikirkan semua tawaran itu. Ini seperti tengah berjudi. Ada banyak resiko yang harus ditanggung Rukia. Tapi dengan tawaran ini, kemungkinan mendapatkan uang lebih banyak untuk membantu Senna juga jalan termudah yang pernah ada. Dia hanya perlu mengawasi bocah sial itu dan memastikan dia tidak akan kabur. Pekerjaan yang mudah. Selain itu, kalau Rukia tinggal di rumah ini, jelas semua kebutuhan akan terpenuhi, bukan masalah itu sih sebenarnya. Tapi apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh kakek dan kakaknya? Apakah Rukia harus… argh! Semakin dipikir kenapa semakin membuat sakit kepala? Huh!

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Nyonya itu lagi.

"Tapi semua itu tidak akan berlaku kan kalau aku… dipecat?"

"Jadi kau berencana ingin dipecat?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan bekerja keras, Nyonya."

Yoshino tersenyum memandang gadis ini. Dia memang bukan orang yang meyakinkan untuk bisa mengawasi keponakan nakalnya itu. Tapi ini bukan masalah. Lagipula, sudah dua kali gadis ini bisa menahan keponakannya itu saat dia berhasil kabur. Tidak banyak yang diinginkan oleh Yoshino. Sampai waktu yang telah ditentukan nanti…

Baik gadis ini maupun keponakannya itu tidak akan berguna lagi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau? Kau penjagaku? Yang benar saja! Apa yang dipikirkan Yoshino sialan itu!" geram Ichigo.

Amarahnya mendadak naik ke ubun-ubunnya saat gadis kecil ini memperkenalkan diri sebagai bodyguard barunya?

Apa yang dipikirkannya? Pria besar-besar saja tidak bisa mengawasinya, apa yang Yoshino pikirkan kalau gadis kecil ini sanggup mengawasinya? Pasti otak nenek tua itu sudah rusak karena sibuk memikirkan betapa banyak harta Kurosaki yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya sampai Yoshino sudah tidak bisa berpikir sehat lagi!

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan!" gumam Rukia sebal.

"Apa katamu? Kau bicara apa pada majikanmu hah?!" bentak Ichigo.

"Ah tidak. Aku tidak bicara yang aneh-aneh. Sekarang, Tuan Muda kembali saja pada kegiatan Anda, aku akan di sini mengawasi kamar Anda," kata Rukia santai.

"Memang kau siapa berani memberikan perintah padaku hah?! Awas kau Yoshino sial!"

"Hei, hei! Kau mau kemana? Kepala Labu!"

Ichigo tampak tak menghiraukan gadis kecil yang mengaku sebagai bodyguard-nya yang terus memanggilnya dari tadi itu. Gadis berambut pekat pendek itu terus menyamakan langkah panjang kaki Ichigo yang bersiap akan mengamuk. Ini bukan pemandangan aneh kalau Ichigo seperti ini. Dia benar-benar kesal.

Diperlakukan seperti tahanan yang merampok bank atau pengkhianat negara di rumahnya sendiri benar-benar bukan ide yang bagus! Selama ini Ichigo diam saja diperlakukan seperti ini karena dia tidak ingin memulai sesuatu yang merepotkan. Tapi melihat gelagat wanita sialan itu, Ichigo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Keinginan untuk bisa kabur secepat mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik yang ada di dalam kepalanya sekarang ini!

"Tuan Muda, Nyonya sedang sibuk, Anda di―"

Ichigo berhenti saat pelayan pribadi Yoshido, Udagawa itu menghentikan langkah Ichigo yang akan memasuki ruang pribadi Yoshino.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu melarangku masuk ke dalam hah? Ini rumahku! Jadi aku berhak masuk kemana saja yang aku inginkan!" kata Ichigo dengan nada dingin yang menyebalkan.

"Tapi Tuan Muda, Nyonya Yoshino benar-benar tidak ingin―"

"Minggir!"

Ichigo mendorong dengan kuat pria paruh baya itu untuk menjauh dari pintu ruangan itu. Rukia sampai ternganga melihat kelakukan Tuan Muda tidak beres ini. Bahkan orang tua saja dibuatnya seperti itu. Laki-laki ini…

"Kupikir ada ribut-ribut apa, ternyata kau yang kemari," ujar Yoshino yang tengah menyesap teh hijaunya saat Ichigo memaksa masuk ke dalam.

"Apa kau sudah gila hah?!" bentak Ichigo kesal dengan mata menyala marah pada wanita anggun ini. Hingga saat ini Rukia bingung dengan sikap Ichigo pada semua orang di rumah ini. Kenapa sikapnya begitu tidak sopan dan sangat kasar. Padahal semua orang memperlakukannya sebaik mungkin di sini.

"Maafkan saya Nyonya, tapi Tuan Muda―"

"Dia benar. Ini rumahnya. Dia bisa masuk ke ruangan mana saja yang dia suka. Jadi, ada perlu apa keponakanku?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kau adalah bibiku! Apa maksudmu menyuruh gadis kecil ini untuk menjadi penjagaku? Apa kepalamu sudah rusak karena sibuk memikirkan harta Kurosaki?"

"Dia hanya bertugas untuk mengawasimu. Kau tidak perlu berpikir seperti itu. Karena dia… bisa menangkapmu kapan saja."

"Apa? Dia bisa menangkapku kapan saja? Yang benar saja! Memangnya kau pikir aku selemah itu sampai harus ada gadis kecil yang jadi penjagaku hah?!"

"Kenapa masalah ini saja harus kau besar-besarkan? Kalau kau yakin bisa melarikan diri, silahkan saja. Tapi jangan pernah berpikir untuk bisa kabur seperti sebelumnya, kalau kau masih punya otak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bawa Tuan Muda-mu kembali ke kamarnya! Sore ini dia harus mengikuti kegiatan!" perintah Yoshino pada Rukia.

Karena terlalu kaget, Rukia jadi gugup dan tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Ini hari pertamanya dan dia sama sekali tidak diberitahu harus bersikap bagaimana di depan Tuan Muda-nya ini!

"A-aku…"

"Tidak perlu! Kau pikir aku mau mengikuti semua kata-katamu? Aku ini bukan bonekamu!"

Ichigo terlihat begitu marah dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan penuh emosi. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar butuh… obat?

Setelah permisi meninggalkan ruangan Yoshino, Rukia segera berlari mengikuti Tuan Muda-nya yang sudah pergi lebih dulu. Kalau pergi ke kamar Tuan Muda itu sepertinya Rukia masih ingat jalannya. Dia hanya perlu lurus saja, lalu berbelok ke kiri dan terus berjalan lurus sampai menemukan pintu yang ada di ujung koridor. Rumah ini benar-benar besar. Rukia harus membuat peta supaya ingat seluk beluk rumah ini. Setelah menerima pekerjaan ini, Rukia memang sudah berganti pakaian dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam, blazer hitam dan kemeja putih lengkap dengan sepatu hitamnya. Dia juga diberikan alat komunikasi yang harus digunakan kalau berada di luar kediaman ini.

Begitu tiba tepat di depan pintu kamar Tuan Muda-nya, Rukia terhenti sejenak. Bagaimana kalau Ichigo… tidak mau melihatnya?

Rukia mengintip dari celah pintu kamarnya. Suasananya masih sepi. Apa Rukia salah kamar?

Ahh tidak. Ini benar. Ahh, itu Ichigo.

Dia duduk di sofa yang berada di kamar mewahnya itu sambil memegang… sebuah bingkai kecil?

Ini pertama kalinya Rukia melihat wajah Ichigo yang begitu… menyedihkan. Dia tampak begitu sedih seakan tengah merindukan sesuatu. Tatapannya begitu pedih. Apa yang membuat Ichigo begitu marah pada Nyonya Yoshino yang terlihat baik dan anggun itu? Rukia pikir, tidak mungkin Nyonya itu begitu… kejam pada Ichigo. Apa yang dilakukannya pasti agar Ichigo selamat bukan?

Lalu… kenapa Ichigo sepertinya terlalu jauh menuduh Yoshino yang jelas-jelas begitu perhatian dengan Ichigo?

Ada masalah apa ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Rukia terlonjak kaget ketika disapa oleh seorang wanita lagi. Pakaiannya hampir sama dengan Rukia, hanya saja dia memiliki detil yang lebih mencolok dan dia memakai rok pensil. Rambutnya digelung dan memakai kacamata. Dia ini…

"A-aku… aku bodyguard baru Tuan Muda, makanya aku…"

"Ikut aku."

Astaga apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang ini?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Tuan Muda tidak suka diganggu di dalam kamarnya, jadi kalau kau ingin memanggil Tuan Muda, pastikan dia menjawab panggilanmu. Kalau dia tidak menjawab, sebaiknya kau segera pergi karena dia tidak ingin diganggu. Setiap hari jadwal Tuan Muda padat. Selain harus ke sekolah, dia memiliki banyak kegiatan rutin. Nanti akan ada pelayan yang mengkopi jadwal Tuan Muda untukmu selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Tuan Muda juga tidak suka…"

Bla bla bla bla…

Astaga, Rukia bisa pusing kalau harus mendengar satu persatu semua ketidaksukaan Tuan Muda ingusan ini. Banyak sekali yang tidak dia sukai, jadi dia sukanya apa? Dasar anak manja!

Setelah diberikan penjelasan dari kepala pelayan itu, Rukia mulai membaca satu persatu buku jadwal Tuan Muda ini. Cukup banyak yang dia datangi dalam satu hari. Hampir-hampir tak ada jadwal yang benar-benar kosong untuk menarik nafas. Bahkan untuk tidur saja dijadwalkan. Benar-benar menyiksa.

Rukia tidak mau seperti ini. Dia sudah cukup merasa bersyukur dengan hidupnya yang sekarang. Paling tidak dia bahagia bersama kakak dan kakeknya.

Rukia menunggu di depan pintu kamar Ichigo. Sepertinya dia tengah bersiap-siap sekarang. Jadwal hari ini adalah kelas berkuda.

Wah… enak sekali ya bisa berkuda dijadwalkan begini. Rukia jadi iri sekali. Hidup Tuan Muda ini―

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" serunya begitu berlebihan.

Rukia nyaris terlonjak kaget saat Ichigo tiba-tiba datang dan menegurnya seperti itu.

"Hei, aku ini pengawalmu. Jelas aku harus ada di dekatmu kan," jelas Rukia.

"Apa? Dengar ya, apapun yang berhubungan dengan Yoshino sialan itu, bukan urusanku. Jadi kau bukan urusanku! Pergi sana!"

"Hei, memang kau siapa sih mengusirku seperti itu? Kan yang menggajiku Nyonya itu, bukan kau! Jadi kau tidak berhak mengusirku seperti itu!"

"Heh Pendek! Dengan siapa kau ini bicara hah? Berani sekali kau membentakku?"

"Itu karena kau yang membentakku duluan tahu! Kau mau apa hah?!" bentak Rukia pula.

Ichigo langsung terkejut melihat bocah mungil ini berani membentaknya seperti itu. sebelumnya dia tidak pernah dimarahi atau dibentak siapapun. Jelas saja, siapa yang berani melakukan itu padanya. Kali ini ada gadis kecil berani membentaknya begitu?

"H-hei, suaramu itu… kau ini perempuan bukan sih?"

"Aku perempuan! Kau mau apalagi?!"

"Hahah! Mustahil kau perempuan! Mana ada perempuan sepertimu! Pendek, pemarah, tidak seksi―"

PLAAK!

"Gyaaa! Sakit! Hentikan!" pekik Ichigo tak terima ketika kepalanya dijitak dengan kuat oleh tangan mungil Rukia.

"Tuan Muda? Tuan Muda?!"

Mereka saling bertatapan seolah ingin membunuh satu sama lain, ketika seorang kepala pelayan masuk ke dalam menerobos pintu kamar si Tuan Muda cengeng ini.

"Astaga! Kau! Ikut aku!" perintah orang bernama Nanao itu kepada Rukia. Ichigo tampak meringis senang saat Rukia dibawa oleh kepala pelayan itu.

Rukia tetap mengancam dengan tatapan matanya kalau laki-laki sialan itu berani―

"Hei! Kau ini masih pengawal baru! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap majikanmu?! Seorang pengawal itu harusnya melindungi tubuh majikannya! Bukan memukulnya seperti itu! Kau bahkan tidak boleh menyentuh tubuh majikanmu tanpa ijinnya! Kau paham?!" wanita bernama Nanao ini memarahi Rukia setelah keluar dari kamar Ichigo.

Mana Rukia tahu soal itu. memangnya dia peduli. Toh sebenarnya bukan dia duluan kok yang macam-macam. Kenapa malah Rukia yang kena semprot sih? Tidak adil!

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…" mohon Rukia.

"Kalau kau lakukan itu sekali lagi, kau tahu sendiri hukumannya."

"Ehh? Ada hukumannya?" ujar Rukia terkejut. Terlalu terkejut.

"Tentu. Jatah makanmu akan dikurangi! Jadi perhatikan tindak tandukmu. Kau paham?"

Apa? Serius? Masa sih hanya karena melanggar hal kecil begini malah diancam jatah makan?! Tidak adil!

Bagaimana Rukia bertahan kalau seperti ini caranya. Bisa-bisa jatah makannya akan terus dikurangi kalau bocah sial itu tidak mau berdamai dengannya. Malapetaka!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Baiklah Rukia, kau sudah diawasi.

Kepala pelayan kaku itu mulai mengawasinya tiap menit. Takut kalau-kalau Rukia menganiaya bocah itu lagi.

Huft…

Baiklah, Rukia tak akan berbuat onar lagi. Bagaimana pun ini adalah keputusannya untuk bekerja di sini. Dia tidak mau berutang budi apapun pada orang lain. Dengan memberikannya uang sebanyak itu, tidak ada cara bagi Rukia membalasnya selain ini. Dia juga tidak mau berpikiran picik dengan sengaja dipecat. Rukia bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Walaupun Rukia harus menangis dengan sikap kasar dari majikannya ini.

Apa yang dipikirkannya sampai bocah itu membenci hampir seluruh penghuni rumah ini?

Tok… tok… tok…

Rukia diam sejenak.

Pagi ini dia harus memulai harinya yang baru dengan tenang. Jangan bertindak gegabah lagi.

Sekitar 10 menit Rukia menunggu. Katanya Rukia tidak boleh menggedor pintu itu terlalu banyak. Kalau belum ada jawaban Rukia tidak boleh mengganggu. Tapi ini sudah pukul berapa?! Bukannya dia harus sekolah?!

"Aisss! Bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Awas saja kalau bertemu! Kuremukkan―"

KRIIEETT…

Rukia tertegun ketika di hadapannya pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan cepat. Tuan Muda-nya berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian seragam yang cukup rapi. Meski kancing kemeja atasnya tidak dikancingnya. Sebelah bahunya tampak menenteng satu tas ransel sedang. Bisa dipastikan tas itu bukan tas sembarangan. Desain-nya begitu tampak mahal. Tapi tetap saja…

"Apa yang mau kau remukkan?" kata sang Tuan Muda dengan nada yang begitu dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

Rukia cepat-cepat menunduk dalam dengan hormat.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Tuan Muda. Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Hei Pendek! Kau tadi mau meremukkan sesuatu kan? Apa itu?" kejarnya dengan nada tidak sabar.

Sialan! Apa-apaan orang ini?!

"Err… tidak ada Tuan Muda, sebaiknya Anda segera sarapan pagi karena Anda hampir terlambat…"

"Tch! Sopan sekali kau? Aku jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan kau mau membunuhku diam-diam ya? Menungguku lengah?" tuduhnya tanpa perasaan.

"Eh? Bagaimana mungkin… aku tidak berpikir begitu… sungguh!" ujar Rukia sungguh-sungguh. Mana mungkin dia menghabisi nyawa bocah ini sekali pun dia benar-benar ingin!

Ichigo menatapnya dengan malas. Namun matanya masih menunjukkan keengganan untuk melihat Rukia. tatapannya kembali sinis dan dingin. Seolah-olah dia ingin menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di depan matanya.

BRUUUK!

Rukia kaget ketika hidungnya terasa perih karena dihantam sesuatu.

"Bawa sampai ke mobil!" perintahnya.

Ichigo berjalan lurus ke depan seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana seragamnya.

Rukia terus menggosok hidungnya mungkin sudah memerah karena dihantam tas itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Baru saja Rukia akan membalasnya dengan menjitak kepalanya, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan, kepala pelayan itu muncul seraya ternganga melihat aksi Rukia. Nanao bersedekap dada sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai menunjuk buku kecil yang biasa dibawanya kemana-mana. Semacam notes atau catatan?

Rukia terdiam sekali lagi lalu menunduk dalam. Gawat, gawat! Dia nyaris ketahuan!

Awas saja bocah itu!

Menunggunya sarapan benar-benar menyebalkan. Rukia berdiri di belakang kursi sang Tuan Muda dengan tatapan tak percaya. Semua yang dihidangkan adalah makanan kelas atas yang dimasak khusus oleh koki terkenal kepercayaan keluarga Kurosaki. Bahkan makanan itu adalah makanan yang biasa dimasak di restoran bintang lima.

Tapi bocah orange sialan ini tetap saja tidak suka dan memilih-milih makanan sesuai dengan kemauannya. Beberapa pelayan tampak sibuk mondar mandir demi memuaskan Ichigo. Kegiatan itu berlangsung selama setengah jam. Rukia bahkan sampai gigit jari dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah setiap kali makanan itu berlalu lalang di depan matanya.

Sungguh sia-sia.

Rukia menggeram jengkel. Tangannya begitu gatal ingin menghajar bocah tak tahu diri ini!

Setelah sarapan yang membuat pegal itu, akhirnya mereka bisa juga pergi dari rumah itu.

Beberapa pengawal menemani Ichigo hingga ke depan pintu Kurosaki Mansion ini. Mobilnya sudah siap. Dan bukan mobil biasa. Mobil bermerek mahal! Sekelas… Mercedes? BMW? Ferrari mungkin?

Entahlah pokoknya sekelas mobil-mobil yang dihargai dua sampai tiga digit, dalam kurs Jepang tentunya. Bisa jadi lebih dari itu…

Setelah si Tuan Muda masuk, Rukia disuruh mengikuti juga. Kini Rukia memilih duduk di bangku depan bersebelahan dengan supirnya.

Rukia tersenyum ramah pada supir yang berusia paruh baya ini. Pria tua itu nampak membalas senyum Rukia sama ramahnya. Namun kemudian, baru saja mobil itu bergerak pergi, lagi-lagi Rukia dikejutkan dengan sikap semena-mena dari sialan ini.

Kakinya begitu panjang hingga ketika diselonjorkannya di dalam mobil, sampai kepada kepala Rukia!

Rupanya si sialan ini menganggap sandaran kepala di bangku Rukia adalah tempat kakinya!

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat hingga rasanya dia siap menghancurkan apa saja sekarang. Termasuk mematahkan kedua kaki pria sialan ini juga boleh!

Namun lagi-lagi Rukia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan sabar…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kek, Rukia tidak pulang?" tanya Ulquiorra pagi itu.

Ulquiorra berjaga semalaman di depan teras rumahnya menanti sang adik pulang. Ponselnya tidak aktif hingga kini. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi. Ini pertama kalinya Rukia bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya dia…

"Jangan khawatir begitu. Mungkin dia ada alasan kenapa tidak bisa menghubungimu…" balas sang kakek yang baru saja menuangkan kopi hangatnya.

"Tapi bukankah ini aneh? Ini pertama kalinya―"

"Ulquiorra, bukankah kita pernah sepakat? Tidak ada kabar, berarti baik-baik saja kan?"

Ulquiorra diam mendengar titah sang kakek.

Meski rasanya masih tidak nyaman dengan situasi Rukia kini, rasanya tetap saja…

"Baik, Kakek."

"Lagipula, Rukia bukanlah orang yang perlu kau khawatirkan, dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri…"

Ulquiorra kemudian kembali diam. Memang apa yang dia khawatirkan agak berlebihan. Namun… nalurinya sebagai seorang kakak memang tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Baginya Rukia tetaplah adiknya yang paling dia sayangi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia masih terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan megah di tempat ini. Serius… ini sekolah atau… museum sih?

Kok bangunannya begitu… artistik, mahal, mewah… luas… astaga…

Bangunan sekolah yang ada di Amerika dulu tidak begini juga deh walau pun cukup luas.

Ini benar-benar… dan semua siswa yang datang bukan siswa sembarangan. Mereka diantar dengan mobil mahal sekelas yang dipakai oleh Ichigo. Apa sekolah ini khusus untuk orang kaya saja?

Bukan hanya satu dua orang yang punya pengawal. Hampir semuanya…

"Oi, mau sampai kapan kau begitu? Seperti orang desa saja!" gerutunya begitu supir mobil ini membuka kan pintu untuk Ichigo.

"Ehh? Ah ya, baiklah…"

Rukia lupa, dia harus mengikuti bocah sial itu!

Baru melewati gerbangnya saja rasanya Rukia berasa ada di dunia lain. Ini benar-benar Jepang bukan sih? Rasanya Rukia berada di dunia dongeng deh.

Sesekali Rukia menatap iri pada gadis-gadis di sekolah ini. Mereka memang terlihat begitu takjub dengan Ichigo, seolah-olah Ichigo itu adalah pangeran dari suatu kerajaan yang datang untuk mencari permaisuri!

Gadis-gadis di sini semuanya terlihat cantik. Dandanan mereka terlihat begitu cantik. Rambutnya juga dihias begitu rapi. Persis seperti yang ada di majalah yang sering dibaca Senna.

Sepatu mereka juga kelihatan mahal dan bagus…

Astaga… kenapa Rukia jadi begini?

"Astaga, Kurosaki-sama… siapa gadis lusuh di belakangmu itu?!" pekik histeris mulai terasa menyengat di koridor ini. Rukia memang terlihat seperti orang bodoh, membawa tas laki-laki sial ini!

Apa? Lusuh?!

"Dia pengawalku. Lagipula, itu bukan urusan kalian mau dia lusuh atau tidak!" jawabnya ketus.

Tch… sekarang Rukia percaya kalau orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Apa?! Dia pengawal Anda?! Astaga! Ini tidak adiiiill!" pekik gadis-gadis itu lagi.

Hah? Apanya yang tidak adil? Ahh benar! Ini tidak adil! Kenapa Rukia harus menjaga anak manja menyebalkan ini?!

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusan kalian! Berisik!" geramnya jengkel lalu melangkah dengan kaki lebar mencoba menjauh dari rombongan gadis-gadis mengerikan ini. Yah, sudah tidak terlihat cantik lagi menurut Rukia kalau gadis-gadis terlihat memuakkan seperti itu. Rukia juga berpikir ratusan kali!

"Oi, Kurosaki… jangan mematahkan hati gadis-gadis seperti itu."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan seperti biasa."

"Otaknya pasti sudah tidak waras belakangan ini kan?"

"Siapa gadis yang bersamamu itu hah?"

Segera saja Rukia semakin ternganga kaget. Jeritan di sekeliling Tuan Muda ini sudah semakin menjadi.

"Yo, kuceritakan nanti."

Ichigo tampak mengulurkan tangannya di depan Rukia. Sementara Rukia masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini… sulit untuk dipercaya…

"Hei Pendek! Kemarikan tasku!" seru Ichigo.

"Ehh? Oh, yaa… ini…" gumam Rukia seraya menyerahkan tas ransel itu.

"Kau tidak akan mengikutiku sampai di kelas kan? Bagaimana pun juga selain siswa dilarang berada di dalam kelas. Kalau kau mau tunggu saja dimana pun kau suka!" kata Ichigo acuh tak acuh.

Sesaat Rukia masih termangu di depan mereka. Sungguh… tiga orang yang berdiri berjajar di depan Ichigo itu…

Bahkan semua gadis tampak langsung meleleh saking terpesonanya dengan tiga orang itu.

Siapa… mereka?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa?! Gadis semungil itu disuruh jadi pengawalmu? Kau tidak salah?" Hisagi Shuuhei, putra dari seniman Kabuki yang terkenal di Jepang. Tentu saja terkenal kalau seni Kabuki itu sudah ditampilkan lebih dari 50 negara. Apalagi menurut kabar, Shuuhei adalah generasi ke-25 yang akan melestarikan Kabuki itu. Kadang Shuuhei juga ikut ambil alih dalam pertunjukkan yang diselenggarakan oleh ayahnya. Bakat akting-nya benar-benar memukau. Apalagi didukung dengan paras yang tampan.

"Bibimu pasti sudah kehabisan akal kan?" Ishida Uryuu, putra tunggal juga dari pemilik rumah sakit paling besar di Tokyo. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecerdasan dari keluarga Ishida ini.

"Jadi, sudah kau apakan gadis itu?" Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques, putra tunggal dari anak mafia paling terkenal di Macau. Memiliki markas besar di Mexico dan memilih tinggal di Jepang dengan segala kebebasan yang dia inginkan. Playboy yang selalu tak pernah kehabisan stok gadis-gadis. Setiap habis putus, pasti ada saja gandengannya. Rekor kemarin, baru lima menit putus, sudah ada tiga gadis yang menunggu antrian.

Ichigo duduk di sofa yang disediakan di ruangan khusus mereka berempat. Yah, sebagai anak paling tersohor di seantero Jepang termasuk donatur tetap dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, jelas saja mereka berempat memiliki kelebihan di sekolah ini. Salah satunya ruangan pribadi milik mereka saja. Selain mereka berempat, tidak ada yang boleh masuk tanpa ijin.

"Ya, Yoshino memang sudah gila. Memangnya dia pikir gadis itu bisa apa?" kata Ichigo agak sebal.

"Bisa apa? Jadi sudah kau apakan dia?" desak Grimmjow.

"Belum kuapa-apakan! Apa maksudnya mau kuapakan dia?!" kata Ichigo tak senang dengan kalimat berambigu milik Grimmjow itu.

"Jeaggerjaques, dia bukan mangsamu! Dia masih kecil!" sela Ishida.

"Tidak juga. Wajahnya cantik juga. Tubuhnya yang mungil itu cocok sekali dengannya. Manis!" celetuk Shuuhei.

"Kalian pasti sudah gila!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Yah, kalau kau tidak mau, kami bisa menampungnya, bukan begitu Shuuhei? Dia pasti cukup menghibur…" ujar Grimmjow.

Memiliki teman-teman tidak waras menambah pusing kepala Ichigo saja. Memangnya dia pikir gadis itu apa?

"Kalian itu tidak tahu dia itu seperti apa?! Seperti Monster Rubah Ekor Sembilan! Mengerikan!" gidik Ichigo.

"Masa anak sekecil itu kau samakan dengan Monster? Kau pasti tidak waras!" sambung Ishida.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Dia benar-benar menakutkan!"

"Kelihatannya semenjak selalu gagal kabur dari rumahnya, dia sudah jadi gila," timpal Hisagi.

"Aku tidak gila! Dia memang menakutkan!"

"Kalau begitu semakin menarik, memang… semenakutkan apa dia?"

Tiba-tiba saja ide di dalam otak Ichigo bekerja dengan tidak waras.

"Hei… ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh… mencoba tantangan… semenakutkan apa dia itu?"

Mereka berempat memang sudah kenal cukup lama. Semenjak satu SMP keempatnya sudah saling mengenal. Makanya bukan hal aneh kalau mereka sering berbagi. Termasuk yang satu ini…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tidak boleh meninggalkan sekolah ini sampai Ichigo selesai mengikuti kelasnya. Tapi… dia berjanji pada preman-preman sialan itu kalau hari ini dia akan melunasi semua hutang Ashido. Apalagi sekarang Ashido sedang sibuk dengan biaya pengobatan Senna yang semakin bertambah itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya Rukia keluar dari sini diam-diam?

Tidak mungkin… bagaimana kalau ada celah itu dan bocah sial itu bisa kabur? Bencana untuknya!

Dia harus mengembalikan uang ini sebanyak dua kali lipat… mana mungkin!

"Hai Manis, kudengar kau… pengawal baru Ichigo?"

Rukia terkesiap kaget. Jantungnya terasa mau melompat keluar saat seseorang berbisik begitu lirih di dekat telinganya. Dari tadi dia merasa seorang diri saja di taman ini. Kenapa…

"Kau?" tunjuk Rukia. seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan tato di pipinya. Angka 69? Lucu!

"Aku teman Ichigo, apa kabarmu? Boleh aku tahu namamu siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Teman Ichigo? Tiga orang yang… itukah?

Tch, melihatnya begini kenapa Rukia jadi hilang minat begini? Padahal masih sekian menit yang lalu Rukia terpana aura memukau orang-orang itu.

"Na-namaku? Untuk apa? Aku bukan temannya, aku hanya pengawalnya saja…" ujar Rukia.

"Mau pengawal atau bukan teman, yang jelas aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Boleh?" masih dengan nada menggoda yang benar-benar menyebalkan!

Lari!

Lebih baik kabur sebelum keadaan bertambah menyebalkan.

"Maaf… a-aku… toilet! Bye!" Rukia langsung lari secepat mungkin menghindari laki-laki tak dikenal itu. Apa-apaan orang itu?

"Hei! Hei! Kita belum berkenalan!"

Masa bodo dengan perkenalan. Memangnya Rukia sudi mengenal pria seperti itu?

"Aneh… kenapa dia begitu? Memangnya aku setampan itu sampai dia kabur karena tidak tahan dengan pesonaku?" gumam Shuuhei.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menghela nafasnya dengan susah payah. Astaga… ini hari pertama dia bekerja, tapi kenapa dia malah disuguhi adegan tidak menyenangkan seperti itu. Benar-benar…

"Apanya yang belum berkenalan?! Enak saja! Memangnya aku perempuan apa?" gerutu Rukia ketika dia berhasil melarikan diri. Pasti itu salah satu trik Tuan Muda sialan itu supaya Rukia lalai dengan tugasnya kan? Enak saja! Benar-benar mau cari mati rupanya…

"Hei, Princess… bisa kita mengobrol sebentar?"

"Gyaaa! Apa-apaan kau dasar mesum!" pekik Rukia saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya tanpa ijin.

BRUUK!

"Awww! Sakit!"

Tanpa sadar Rukia malah menendang tulang kering laki-laki berambut aneh itu dengan heels sepatunya yang tidak seberapa itu. seketika itu pula Rukia merasa bersalah karena kelihatannya laki-laki kesakitan memegangi kakinya yang ditendang Rukia dengan berdiri satu kaki. Bagus sekali…

"Ehh? Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud…"

Rukia berulang kali menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu sudah terduduk di atas aspal itu sambil menunduk, meringis menahan sakit. Memang sesakit itu? apa boleh buat Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu.

Rukia mencuri pandang memperhatikan si laki-laki berambut aneh itu.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa? Sungguh aku… tidak sengaja…" kata Rukia merasa bersalah sekali.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, Rukia ikut menunduk mencoba memeriksa kaki yang terkena tendangan dadakan miliknya itu. Kini Rukia sudah berlutut di sana sejajar dengan laki-laki berambut biru ini yang masih meringis seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa masih sa―"

"Tidak sakit lagi… kalau kau mau menemaniku―"

BUAGHH!

"Gyaaa! Hidungku!"

Tanpa sungkan Rukia langsung meninju hidung laki-laki sialan tak tahu malu itu. Benar-benar!

Rukia akan segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan melarikan diri lagi, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap seseorang tengah berusaha memanjat pagar di arah belakang gedung megah ini. Sosoknya tidak asing…

Berambut orange dan…

"HEIII! TUAN MUDAAAA! KAU MAU KEMANA!" pekik Rukia.

Sialan! Orang itu memang sedang mengajak Rukia bermain tidak jelas seperti ini! Awas saja dia!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo mengambil kesempatan saat pengawal barunya itu sibuk dengan teman-teman bodohnya itu. Hahaha! Ini mudah! Beruntung sekali pengawalnya adalah gadis kecil yang masih lugu. Dua orang payah itu pasti bisa menanganinya dengan mudah kan?

Apalagi yang bisa membuat seorang gadis bertekuk lutut selain perlakuan istimewa dari laki-laki yang penuh pesona seperti Shuuhei dan Grimmjow?

"HEIII! TUAN MUDAAAA! KAU MAU KEMANA!"

Sedikit lagi Ichigo berhasil memanjat pagar rupanya aksinya sudah ketahuan.

Gadis mungil itu berlari cepat menyusulnya. Ichigo masih termangu tak jelas. Dasar dua orang payah! Apa saja yang mereka lakukan?! Kenapa gadis itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka! Sudah Ichigo duga kalau mereka memang tidak bisa diharapkan sama sekali!

Ichigo segera melompat dari pagar itu dan berlari sekencangnya. Baru menoleh sekilas, ternyata gadis itu sudah berhasil memanjat pagar dengan gesit dan berlari kencang hampir menyusul Ichigo. Benar kan! Gadis itu pasti monster! Pasti ada sosok monster rubah ekor sembilan di dalam tubuh mungilnya itu!

"Hei Tuan Muda! Kembali sekarang!" pekiknya lagi.

Ichigo tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berlari sekencangnya. Memangnya Ichigo mau menyerah semudah itu? Hah! Dalam mimpinya! Mana mungkin Ichigo rela menyerahkan kesempatannya untuk bisa kabur seperti ini.

Ichigo masuk ke suasana ramai. Gadis itu pasti terlalu kecil untuk menyadari keberadaannya. Ichigo dengan cepat berlari menghindar. Tepat! Dia bersembunyi di balik gang kecil itu saat dirinya tak lagi mampu dilihat gadis kecil itu. hahaha! Dasar bodoh!

Apanya yang bisa menangkap Ichigo dengan mudah? Kesasar seperti itu saja dia sudah bingung! Rasakan!

Paling-paling dia akan langsung dipecat karena lalai dalam tugasnya. Ichigo menyeringai licik. Hahaha! Lucu sekali.

"Hei Nak? Kau kehilangan Ibumu?"

"Sepertinya dia tersesat…"

Tawa membahana terdengar begitu mengerikan di dalam gang ini. Astaga…

Ada lima atau enam orang kawanan bertubuh besar yang tampaknya adalah geng preman di daerah ini. Kenapa Ichigo harus bertemu orang seperti ini? Benar-benar aneh!

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian!" ujar Ichigo dingin, bermaksud terlihat mengerikan juga. Tapi sepertinya itu percuma. Wajah mereka saja benar-benar menyeramkan. Lebih menyeramkan dari Frankeinstein?

"Wah wah… sombong sekali bocah ini! Kau mau mendapat pelajaran tentang tata krama?!" seru pria besar berambut merah menyala itu.

"Tidak, bukan tata krama, dia terlihat seperti anak orang kaya, mungkin yang perlu kita berikan adalah pelajaran sopan santun…!"

Ichigo tidak mau ini. Gawat! Apa-apaan ini?!

Ichigo ingin segera mengabaikan orang-orang ini. Tapi tampaknya ini benar-benar tidak bisa dengan jalan cepat.

Dua orang mulai maju untuk melawan Ichigo, tapi jangan salahkan Ichigo kalau orang-orang bodoh itu tidak tahu kemampuan Ichigo yang sesungguhnya. Dua orang yang melawannya itu belum ada apa-apaanya. Dia sangat mudah bergerak cepat dan menghabisi lawannya tanpa ragu. Sepertinya jiwa petarungnya ini memang sudah lahir sejak mengenal Grimmjow. Putra mafia itu benar-benar hebat mengajarinya ahli bertarung yang hebat. Tidak heran kalau sekarang sebenarnya Ichigo sangatlah pintar berkelahi. Tapi dia tidak mau hal ini sampai ketahuan oleh pengawal-pengawalnya. Itu akan semakin menyulitkannya saja jika suatu hari Ichigo kabur seperti ini. Pasti Yoshino punya seribu cara supaya bisa menahan Ichigo.

Setelah dua orang itu selesai, sisanya segera menyerang Ichigo membabi buta. Tapi sialnya, mereka sudah membaca semua gerakan Ichigo dan mulai bersikap lebih beringas lagi. Mereka membawa senjata!

Ichigo perlahan mundur dengan hati-hati saat mereka menyeringai sadis dengan memamerkan pemukul yang terbuat dari besi itu.

Tinggal sedikit lagi Ichigo berhasil kabur, ternyata di belakangnya sudah tertawa penuh laknat dan bersiap memukul Ichigo tepat di kepalanya.

BRAAAKK!

Ichigo yakin kini kepalanya sudah tidak selamat lagi. Lenyap sudah wajah tampannya. Atau setidaknya―

"Dasar bocah kecil sialan! Berani sekali kau mematahkan hidungku!"

Ichigo terbelalak saat melihat seseorang berdiri dengan sikap melindungi di depan matanya. Aura yang berasal dari orang itu tampak sangat berbeda…

Mungkinkah…

"Maaf aku terlambat Tuan Muda. Serahkan sisanya padaku."

Dan dalam sekejap mata, si mungil sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam rombongan preman sialan itu.

Ichigo bahkan tak sempat lagi mencerna kejadian yang berlangsung tepat di depan matanya. Semuanya berlangsung begitu… kilat…

Tubuh mungilnya bergerak begitu cepat seperti kilat, bahkan membuat orang-orang tidak tidak sempat lagi melihat gerakannya. Dia begitu tenang, gesit, cepat, memukau… dan begitu… kuat.

"Apa kau… benar-benar Monster Rubah Ekor Sembilan?" gumam Ichigo akhirnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna…

Aihh banyak yang nungguin fic ini yaaa hihihhi…

Ok deh saya update… uhmm saya bakal berusaha membuat fic ini semenarik mungkin. Tapi saya gak yakin banget. Yang ada mau saya stop aja sih. Tapi… rasanya sayang juga karena alurnya udah terangkai pas di otak saya hihihi…

Ok balas review…

Uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… ceritanya memang agak panjang, kalo flashback masih dipertimbangkan ehehhe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… iyaa ini udah update dan maaf gak kilat banget…

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut ehehee

Ika chan : makasih udah review senpai… ehmm ya memang agak lama ni juga lama sih ehehehe ah ya dipertimbangkan kalo yang itu hihihii

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… ahahaha iya ya seru juga tuh kalo mereka kabur berdua hihihihi

MR Krabs : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update maaf gak kilat yaa…

Ray Kousen7 : makasih udah review senpai… ah yaa emang lagi kumat sih kalo bosen langsung ganti, tapi kayaknya yang terakhir ini semoga bertahan lama hihihi hmm lucu juga hihihi ah ya sih, tapi saya emang gak berencana bikin sampe rate yang tinggi, saya udah berusaha buat menghilangkan katakata yang gak pantas di rate ini, semoga gak ada lagi yaa eheheh terus… ah ya makasih sama koreksinya, saya memang agak lupa sama kata baku dan kata non baku, makasih banyak yaa…

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… makasih eheheheh

Life's really hard : makasih udah review senpai… maaf gak bisa cepet yaa… tapi ini udah saya update ehehehe

Kina Arisugawa : makasih udah review senpai… sama-sama eheheh, iyaa makasih banyak… hmm belum kepikiran soal sakit Senna, tapi memang parah kok ehehe…

Beby-chan : makasih udah review beby… aih lamanya dirimu tak pernah menongolkan diri lagi. Sibukkah? Soal Rukia… yaa kira-kira begitu sih ehehe saya belum kepikiran soal sakit Senna ehehe… ini udah lanjut…

Aaaaa : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update ehehehe

Micility : makasih udah review senpai… iya ini udah update… eheheh iyaa makasih udah sukaa eheheh

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah lanjut maaf yaa jadi lama banget…

Lhylia kiryu : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa ini udah update makasih banyak yaa…

Aduh, untuk chap ini saya beneran kebablasan ngetiknya, tau-tau udah panjang,

Ahh ya makasih yang udah ngasih saran buat teman-temannya Ichi eheheh… tadinya mau empat, tapi dipikir entar susah makanya saya kerucutin jadi tiga. Sebenarnya yang udah fix itu Grimm saja Ishida. Tadinya juga mau Kokuto, tapi saya gak tahu nama marganya karena semua teman Ichi punya latar belakang yang hebat, terus maunya Renji, tapi dipikir lagi kayaknya gak cocok banget dia jadi orang kaya *plak* terus Tensa Zangetsu… entah kenapa saya gak kepikiran sama sekali. Jadi akhirnya diputuskan Shuuhei aja, toh dia emang keliatan tengil sih ehehhe…

Oke, ada yang masih mau lanjut fic ini?

Bolee review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
